


Obake no Kage

by AndreM962



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, I would add more tags, Interquel, Kind of Trina-centric, Post-Episode s02e24 Legacies, angst at the end, but they'd spoil the content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreM962/pseuds/AndreM962
Summary: An old enemy appears to menace Big Hero 6 once again, but not all is as it seems. Set in between Seasons 2 and 3 of the show.
Kudos: 6





	1. An Unexpected Visit

"Mmm, Aunt Cass, this new seafood fondue recipe you made is amazing!" Hiro exclaimed, while thinking to himself that he was glad it wasn't a repeat of the 'Acai-Salami Bowl' incident. Aunt Cass may be an excellent chef, but she sure got weird ideas sometimes.

"Why, thank you, Hiro!" Aunt Cass replied. "Always a pleasure to serve my darling nephew and his friends!" She looked at the other people seated in the table – Fred, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, Baymax and Mini-Max. "Would any of you like seconds?" She asked them with a radiant smile.

"Nah, we're good." Wasabi told her.

"JUSTICE does not require nourishment! Er, present company excluded, of course!" Mini-Max proudly declared, striking a silly pose.

"Robots are unable to eat – food." Baymax said, lifting one finger upward. Cass nods in response.

 _Ring Ring._ "Oh, that's the doorbell. I wonder who's coming here so late at night?" Aunt Cass said, walking towards the door to the restaurant.

She put her hand over the door handle, and opened it.

"Why, hello, Ms. Cass! Is Hiro present?" Outside the doorway, a man with slicked-back hair stared past her and into the people inside the room.

"You're… you're that crazy supervillain who kidnapped Hiro once. Obake?" Cass asked in a frightened tone.

"I'm so pleased you remember. Hi, everyone!" Obake waved genially at the members of Big Hero 6. Their eyes turned to stare at him.

"What – the – hell?" Hiro said, dumbfounded.

"We have a score to settle, don't we?" Obake commented. "Well, now that I've come back, I feel it's time to settle it. Come to Good Luck Alley at 8 PM. Don't be late! That'd be very rude." Obake told them, and proceeded to walk away.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, with the members of Big Hero 6 unsure of what to say, lest they end up revealing their secret identities in front of Hiro's aunt.

"Hiro, what did he mean by having a score to settle with you?" Aunt Cass asked. "You're just a normal high school student! Why would some lunatic like him be interested in you in any way?"

"I- UM. That's a very good question, Aunt Cass. Hold on, let me go call Chief Cruz so he can contact Big Hero 6 and _they_ can sort this mess out!" Hiro replied.

* * *

"Chief Cruz, I think Obake is back." Hiro spoke in a hushed tone. All the other members of BH6 were gathered around him, looking at his phone where the image of Police Chief Cruz stared at them.

"Obake? But the news said he was dead." Chief Cruz replied.

"Yeah, well, just between you and me, but anything Bluff Dunder says can barely be considered 'news'. They never found his body." Hiro explained.

"That's very worrying. But how did you come across this information?"

"He literally just showed up in front of Aunt Cass' café and then challenged us to a 'rematch', for whatever reason."

"Want me to send some backup?"

"Nah – we've got this covered." Hiro said, ending the call.

"He has a point, you know. Obake is never alone. For all we know he's in cahoots with Trina." said Go Go.

"Or – brrr – Noodle Burger Boy!" Fred said.

"Or he might have made some huge mechanical monstrosity to take us down!" Wasabi suggested.

"Right. There are just too many unknowns here. I'm going to call Globby and see if he's available. And then I'm going to call the Skymaxes so we can suit up."

"Right-o! And then we will give all the evildoers who dare ally with this fiend a good pounding, so that they never align with the forces of evil again!" Mini-Max declared.

"Let me check your batteries first." Hiro said, kneeling in front of him to check how much energy he had left. He then looked at Mini-Max and said "Your batteries are pretty low, little guy. Any more hard work and you're going to start acting like you drank something bad. You should go upstairs and recharge."

"But I want to join the fight!" Mini-Max replied, in a tone between desperation and a child being denied candy.

"Don't worry, when you're charged back up, you can just meet back up with us and have a big dramatic entrance or something. Would you like that?" Hiro asked him, smiling.

"…Capital idea!" Mini-Max said and ran off to recharge.

"..Really should think of making him some Ultra Armor one of these days", Hiro mused to himself.

"Honestly, I'm a little paranoid about fighting Obake again. He was as smart as me, if not smarter. What could he have up his sleeve?" Hiro asked, mostly to himself.

"I'm still not over the fact that he's back at all." Wasabi noted.

"Obake did not seem interested in escaping when I saw him last." Baymax said.

"Maybe Trina rescued him?" Honey Lemon suggested.

"Or maybe it's a clone." Go Go said. Fred mimed a vomiting motion in response to this.

"Clones are lame! I'd rather it were a robot or something."

* * *

"Ugh, what are those jerks doing? I thought superheroes were supposed to be men of _action_!" Obake thought to himself, having arrived at Good Luck Alley.

' _Then again, Trina isn't here either, and neither is Noodle Burger Boy. Shame on them. Didn't their father teach them to be punctual?_ '

"Seems like you're impatient about something", a voice came from behind him. Obake turned around. A heavyset man with a red bandanna around his forehead appeared to be the originator of the voice. "Not used to seeing people like you hanging out in this place."

"I'm waiting for some… _associates_ to arrive." Obake replied. It was true enough. The other man raised his eyebrow.

"I know enough to know that I don't wanna be around whenever _that_ happens." He said, turning around and walking away. "Try playing something on your cellphone, it always helps me pass the time." The odd man said, giving one last piece of advice before exiting the alleyway.

"What a queer little individual", Obake thought bemusedly. "But it's true that I am impatient, I guess.

Oh, Trina, why did you even bother to include me in this scheme of yours?"

"You know the reason", said a voice somewhere to his left.

"Speak of the devil." He turned to face the direction of the voice. The person he was talking to walked closer to him, dragging a large crate behind her.

Her name was Trina. She was a robot built by Obake to serve as both a minion and his surrogate daughter.

"Big Hero 6 will be here shortly. I already invited Noodle to our little 'family reunion'." Trina explained.

"Good. We will need all the help we can get. We're hopelessly outnumbered here. You realize that, right?" Obake told her in a critical tone.

"I'm hoping the element of surprise will give us an edge," Trina replied. "Look at this – it was just hanging around in our lair, collecting dust." She opened the crate, revealing what appeared to be a large high-tech weapon.

"Is that a plasma cannon? What exactly do you intend to do with it?"

"The plan is you're going to distract the good guys long enough for me to fire this bad boy. The blast will be enough to vaporize at least one of them, and after that, the shock of losing their teammate will destabilize them long enough for you, me and Noodle to mop the floor with them." Trina said. "I know which one I'm going to be aiming for first." She added, darkly.

"Or, alternately, they're going to become so driven to avenge their companion that we'll have even less of a chance. Losing a loved one didn't stop you, after all." Obake pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm willing to take my chances. And besides, you're here now, right?" Trina replied with a little smile.

'Obake' frowned at her. "…Make no mistake, Trina. I am NOT your father." He stated in a disapproving tone of voice.

* * *

" _System reboot complete", a somewhat-erratic automated voice spoke in his head. Last he remembered, he felt his entire body burn up. He couldn't move anymore, couldn't think. But at least he had perished having fulfilled his master's desire. But what happened next? Why was he suddenly awake now, and no worse for wear?_

" _Oh, good, you've woken up! Welcome back to the world of the living, Da… I mean, Obak… Well, come to think of it, do you even have a name?" He heard a female voice speak to him. The vocal patterns corresponded to his fellow Obake creation 3-NA – or Trina, as she preferred to be called. She must have repaired him. The master did, after all, program her with an exemplary skill in robotics._

_Now that he looked at her, though, she seemed quite different than when last they met. The plastic around her face seemed not as convincing as before, as though it'd been hapharzardly replaced. Not to mention she was now wearing an orange prison jumper and was missing her left eye cover. It would appear things had not gone very well at all after he died._

_She was currently hunched over a small computer, probably reading through his code to see if any of it had gotten corrupted after he burned up._

_He could feel the offensive upgrades master Obake had given him so he could assist in the enacting of his grand plan still inside him, in fact he now had more offensive capabilities than before. But his appearance had been made identical to Obake's once again, rather than the intimidating Terminator-like appearance he had as he faced Hiro Hamada and his robot partner. For what reason had she done this?_

" _Call me Robake." He said in response to her question, groaning as his leg servos struggled to lift him up from the ground. What a dismal place he found himself in. Just a bunch of boxes and spare parts around every bit of the floor. A far cry from Obake's original hidden lair. "Why am I here?"_

_Trina stood up from where she was sitting and spoke in a commanding voice._

" _Because Obake is dead… and you're going to help me avenge him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuun!
> 
> Did I getcha? Did I? Yeah… Obake is really kind of like Tadashi, in the sense that I would never, in a million years, dream of bringing him back, even in fanfic form. It just wouldn't feel right. If he ever did come back, it'd have to be a trick of some kind. Hence, the idea for this fic.
> 
> For reference, this story assumes that "Robake" – that is, the robotic double of Obake seen in Countdown to Catastrophe, had artificial intelligence and was not just an extension of Obake, as Obake was at SFIT at the time and couldn't have been sending commands to him, let alone voicing him.
> 
> It also assumes that said robot was who we saw in nearly every public appearance by Obake over the course of Season 1, since it's unlikely he would jeopardize himself and his plan by walking around in San Fransokyo where he could potentially be kidnapped or mugged.
> 
> Full disclosure, this story is gonna be very Trina-centric and it portrays her in a (kind of) sympathetic light (as much as it's possible to portray a crazy attempted mass murderer in a sympathetic light, anyway). So if you don't care about Trina in any way, this one's probably not for you. Not to say you won't get some enjoyment out of BH6's attempts to fight them, of course. It's just gonna have less of an impact.


	2. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Hero 6 battle their two adversaries in Good Luck Alley.

Hiro led the rest of Big Hero 6 into a dark corner of Good Luck Alley. "I think I heard his voice coming from here…"

"Darn supervillains. Why can't they just give specific instructions?" Fred groused.

"At least Good Luck Alley is small." Go Go noted.

"Look, guys! Hiro was right! There they are!" Honey Lemon said, pointing at Robake's direction.

"Oh good. Trina is there." Hiro remarked sarcastically. "Obake! We're here."

"Hello, Hiro. I presume you remember my daughter?" Robake replied. Trina waved at Hiro, but whereas Robake smiled cordially, she was snarling at him.

"What, no sarcasm? No mocking pet names?" Hiro questioned with a hint of mockery. "What's wrong? Your daddy's back from the dead! Shouldn't you be, I don't know… happy?"

"Go to _hell_ , Hamada." Trina spat out, with as much contempt as her voice processor allowed.

"Trina is just here to spectate", Robake lied. "I'm the one who's going to give all of you a lesson."

"Okay, how? You're just a scrawny weirdo. You're not physically strong enough to take us on." Wasabi noted, crossing his arms in a quizzical manner.

"You don't know that for sure. Maybe I decided to turn myself into a cyborg since the last time we met. Maybe I took a page from that Liv Amara woman's book and added some gorilla DNA into my genome."

"Er, speaking of that, how did you come back from the dead, exactly? We have a betting pool going on. My money's on 'robot double'- Fred tried to say, before being shoved rudely by Go Go.

"Don't listen to him, there is no betting pool. He's just being his usual crazy self."

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Which one of you going to draw first blood? Come on, I'm waiting. I'll even let you throw the first punch. Come on, just give me a good punch right here." Robake said, pulling on one of his eyebrows in an uncharacteristically playful manner.

"You want a punch? I'll give you a punch! Baymax – rocket fist!" Hiro ordered. In response, one of Baymax's arms detached and came flying at their opponents.

"You didn't really think I would fall for the same trick twice, did you?" The man in front of him replied, dodging the attack.

"Yeah, come on, a rocket fist? What a one-trick pony!" Trina said derisively.

"She's super right! That's like Phase One stuff!" Said Fred.

"It's been so long and I _still_ don't know what that means." Hiro muttered.

"Now then. Since you wasted your first move, it's my turn." Robake said, moving toward Hiro. But then his path was blocked by Baymax, whose rocket fist had returned to him. Robake attempted to punch Baymax with both hands, only for Baymax to grab onto his fists.

"His strength level is more than 200% than what his body type and size would indicate", Baymax related to the other team members. Finally, Baymax threw Robake's arms in the opposite direction, momentarily throwing him off balance, though he recovered almost immediately.

"The heck? Maybe he wasn't kidding about that whole 'genetic augmentation' thing." Wasabi said. "Fred, how about you try charbroiling this- Fred?" Wasabi looked around. Fred had suddenly disappeared. "Oh, jeez. I hope he didn't get kidnapped or something."

"If not fire, then how about some ice to cool you down?" Said Honey Lemon, who proceeded to fling some ice balls at Robake's direction. Robake responded by grabbing all of them and putting them in his mouth. "Mmh! Liquid Nitrogen. Filling!"

"I - that's – I don't – how in the world-" Honey Lemon stammered before falling silent in confusion.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Big Hero 6! Isn't it always?" Robake exclaimed jovially. "Oh, this is so much fun! I never knew how thrilling a direct physical confrontation with you all could be. It's almost as enjoyable as toying with your fragile brains like you're pieces in my chessboard."

"Oh, shove it, you arrogant prick! We may not know how you got this strong, but in case you didn't know, we've fought way crazier opponents while you were gone." Go Go snarked at him.

"Yeah, there was a literal radioactive meteor bear-thing at one point. No joke." Wasabi commented.

" _And_ a disgruntled wrestler!" Honey Lemon said with a shine in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Trina stepped out of the alleyway and attempted to get a fix on Hiro's position from far away. Hiro was currently in the process of pondering whether it would be a good idea to order Wasabi to use his plasma swords on Robake.

"That's right, keep them talking. As long as they're distracted by you, I'm free to melt that bastard into slag like he so rightly deserves…" She said, hoisting up her plasma cannon over her shoulder and taking aim.

"Going somewhere, miss?" A familiar voice spoke near her. All of a sudden, Trina felt two invisible arms manhandling her. The weapon missed entirely and fired into the sky.

' _What in the world? That's Fred's voice! Dammit! I was so focused on Hiro I forgot he just ran off! Where is he?'_

"Betcha forgot about my Fredmeleon suit, didn't you? It's got stealth capatility- capibili- it turns invisible!" Fred boasted.

"You- you jerk! That gun only had one shot, it's useless now! Get off me, you stupid lizard!" Trina said, struggling to break free from her unseen assailant, dropping the plasma cannon into the ground in the process.

Robake, hearing Trina's voice, displayed an unusual expression of worry. "That voice – Trina's in danger!", He exclaimed before running toward her direction. But he was immediately headed off at the pass by Go Go, followed closely after by the rest of Big Hero 6.

"If you want her, you're gonna have to go through us, mister!" Wasabi told him.

"Mister? I think that's MY line… misters!" Said a voice from above just as two piercing lasers fired right at the trio's feet. With his assailants thus distracted, Robake quickly ran toward Fred and rammed into him with his elbow.

"Yeow! Dude, how did you get so strong?" Fred wondered aloud. Meanwhile, the rest of Big Hero 6 engaged the new arrival, Noodle Burger Boy, in a heated battle.

"What if it's like in issue #300 of Ratman, where Ratman decided to use a superstrength-giving serum to give him an edge in combat, but then it turned out the serum was making him ill, and THEN it turned out he was addicted to it, and the whole thing was a _huge_ metaphor about drugs- wait. Where did he go?" Fred looked around. Robake was nowhere to be found.

"He must have grabbed her while you were on that tirade, genius." Go Go said in a disapproving tone.

"Hey, I didn't see any of you trying to stop him, alright?" Fred huffed.

"A- _hem!"_ Noodle Burger Boy exclaimed, drawing their attention again. "I think you forgot your order! Two wallopings with a side of HURT!" NBB made a karate-chop pose.

"No, _you_ forgot that I stuck one of my magnets into your back while you weren't looking and then threw the other one as far away as I could." Hiro said, pressing a button on his arm.

"What's that supposed to -YEEEOOOWW!" NBB yelped as he was flung in a random direction at high speed.

"What a waste of a good electromagnet… At least it got the job done. But, uh, did that whole encounter feel weird to anyone else?"

"You mean _aside_ from the fact Obake is back from the dead?" Honey Lemon said, arching an eyebrow upward.

"Yeah! Why was he acting so weird? He had no plan here. They just came up to us and tried to kill us." Wasabi commented.

"Not to mention his weird superstrength. What was it again? 200% what it should be?" Go Go asked, looking at Baymax.

"Affirmative. Though near the end, it actually increased to over 270% percent. I am unable to estimate what his actual strength level might be." Baymax explained.

"And that line about 'not falling for the same trick twice'… What did he mean by that? Baymax never tried to rocket punch Obake – we never had the opportunity." Hiro said, putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Curiouser and curiouser. Well, they're gone now. You know where Noodle Burger Boy landed, Hiro?" Go Go asked.

"Based on the trajectory of Hiro's earlier throw, I predict he must have crashed into – the KreiTech building." Baymax replied.

"Oh, great. Now I'm going to get sued for property damage." Hiro ran his hand over his face.

"It is highly unlikely that he will harm its occupants. Instead, he has probably already fled and is trying to reunite with his family at this exact - moment." Baymax clarified.

"What's the plan? How do we find them? We know scanning doesn't work." Fred noted.

"We could try to tail Noodle Burger Boy…" Go Go suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably our best bet. Let's go, team." Hiro then climbed onto Baymax and led the rest of Big Hero 6 in the general direction where NBB had been thrown.

* * *

"What – the hell – was THAT?" Trina asked, steaming mad, after having arrived in their abandoned warehouse headquarters.

"What did you want me to do?" said Robake. "If he had decided to hold you hostage, the entire plan would have gone down the drain."

"It already went down the drain! If you had just sucker-punched them all with your extendable arms, you could used the element of surprise to subdue them before anything happened!" Trina retorted.

"You don't know that!"

"…That's what father would've done. He wouldn't have cared about any of his pawns, only that the game was won in the end." Trina said, half angry at the man standing in front of her and half angry at herself.

"…I was programmed to be Obake's equal in appearance. His equal in intelligence. But _not_ his equal in ambition. I followed orders and that was that. The master didn't want me getting any ideas about 'replacing' him."

"Well, someone has to now, and it might as well be you. I clearly couldn't. That debacle with the buddy-guardians proved that." Trina commented.

"But I have no desire to do so. What defined Obake most of all was his drive to change the world, which he neglected to include in myself. Maybe you can go beyond your original programming, but that's because he made you _special_. He wanted you to be his daughter, and I was just his body double. I've served my purpose."

"Fine, then. I'll just have to rewrite your code to be more like Dad." Trina told him, getting up from her chair. Well, box in this case.

"You don't even know what that MEANS! What kind of child even knows what their father is actually like?!"

"…Are bro and sis fighting again?" Came Noodle Burger Boy's sad voice.

"Oh, you're back, Noodle. Don't worry about it. Fighting is what siblings do."

"Funny, I don't feel like a sibling. More like a repository of all your exaggerated expectations."

"Shush, you. I'm trying to think." Trina paced around the room. ' _If Dad – I mean, Robake, doesn't want to destroy San Fransokyo anymore, then what's the point? It feels like I'm the only one who gives a crap at this point.'_

… _Maybe it is true I'm putting too much of my hopes on Robake. Maybe Dad really was one of a kind, and there's no replacing him…_

… _Naaah_.' "Noodle, where did you say you landed again after Hiro flung you?"

"Right on top of KreiTech's headquarters, sis! I left a huge, me-shaped hole!"

' _Having access to all their supercomputers and technology_ could _be useful',_ Trina thought to herself. ' _Sure beats this stupid, old laptop'._ "Okay, I have a plan. Well, more like 12 percent of one. But still. Me and Robake are going to go inside the KreiTech building. Noodle, you stay here. Big Hero 6 is sure to follow you here, so you're going to delay them." Trina started walking out of the warehouse.

"But, sis! Family is supposed to stick together!" NBB pleaded with sadness in his voice. Trina gave him a look of aggravation.

"You're adopted." Trina said, shutting the door behind her.

Noodle Burger Boy sat down in the middle of the warehouse, alone. "Gee, sis sure got meaner after her big plan failed. Oh well! I'm sure this new one-eighth of a plan is going to go swell for her."

NBB started singing to kill time before Big Hero 6 arrived. "Yeeah, hoh, a-hee-hee…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice the odd reference to other fictional properties during the course of this fic. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Most people will probably be able to recognize the "12 percent of a plan/You're adopted" references, but Fred's rant about 'Ratman' using a fictional drug to make himself stronger is a nod to Batman doing the same thing in Legends of the Dark Knight #16. Is my nerdiness showing yet?
> 
> By the way, Robake may seem like he's a better person than the original, but he really isn't. He's Obake without his ambition, which does not equal "Obake, but good". He still wants to take down Big Hero 6 just for revenge's sake, but he could care less about creating any sort of utopian society.
> 
> The Robake we saw in "Countdown to Catastrophe" only had his stretchy limbs going for him. Trina's upgraded him quite a bit since then. We'll get to see some of these later on in the fic. Oh, if anyone's curious, the reason why Trina had to move to a new base after escaping is because the old one she used in "Legacies" is still an active crime zone, and the police is busy removing all the equipment to use as evidence.


	3. Fried Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team locates Noodle Burger Boy, who was left behind to serve as a distraction for them.

" _Systems initialized. R-BA-1C is online." An automated voice spoke inside his head._

" _Welcome, welcome to the world of the living!" The man before him spoke in a loud voice. He had dark, slicked back hair with a red streak, and wore a fancy suit. In his database, the man's profile matched that of his master, Obake – AKA Bob Aken._

" _Why have I been created?" He inquired. Why his master had not inputted such information into his databanks was a mystery to him._

" _Is it not obvious? You're going to be my body double. Every good visionary needs a body double." Oh. Now that he properly analyzed his master's vocal patterns and tone, the answer to that question made itself clear. Obake just wanted an excuse to hear himself talk._

' _My master seems to be a little full of himself', he mused. Sitting around in an dimly-lit so-called supervillain lair was hardly the image of someone with perfect health. Obake clearly had some issues. 'Do I really want to serve a person such as he?... Well, it's not like I have any other choices. He programmed me to obey. I have no other purpose.'_

" _Now, then. It's time to introduce you to my allies." Obake walked him toward the adjacent room. "There's Globby" – the odd-looking glob-man waved excitedly at him. "Momokase" – in contrast, the blue-garbed woman Obake pointed at gave no indication of noticing her name being spoken. "Noodle…" Obake spoke very quickly and skittered away from the robot he had addressed. "And finally, my pride and joy and the girl I created to be my very own daughter. Say hello, Trina." Trina ran up to them both._

" _Hi, I'm Trina! Wow – you look just like dad! What's your name?"_

" _I have no name, but given my serial number, I'm leaning toward-" Obake shushed him. "Ah-ah-ah – you won't need any names, my friend. 'Obake' is fine. Helps to preserve the 'kayfabe', as a mecha-wrestling fan might say." He looked at his robotic double and told him, "Remember, you are simply an extension of myself. I created you to be as accurate to my personality as possible. When you go out in public, I don't want anyone getting even a_ hint _of an idea that you're not me. Do I make myself clear?"_

" _Crystal clear… but master, what will happen to me once you've succeeded and there are no more enemies to trick or defeat? Will I become worthless to you?"_

" _Oh, don't worry about that, my artificial doppelganger. After I've unveiled my masterstroke, I'm sure I'll be able to find some further use for you, even if it's just making it appear as if I'm in two places at once. In fact, I might even think of giving you some upgrades…"_

* * *

"Oh, _come on_ ", Wasabi groaned in frustration. "Did we seriously just tail Noodle Burger Boy into an empty warehouse?"

"I should have known they were too smart to think we wouldn't follow him to them", Hiro said. "But they probably were here. If we managed to capture him, we could probably get him to tell us where they went. Wait for my signal. Honey Lemon and Go Go will go in through the back entrance. Wasabi, Fred, you go in through the front. Me and Baymax will crash through the skylight. Get in position, guys."

"Right-o!" Fred said. After a few moments, everyone was in position, and NBB had not budged an inch, distracted by singing his theme song.

"Alright, everyone. Ready, set… GO!" All at once, a flurry of attacks from all directions – Fred's flames, Wasabi's blades, Honey Lemon's ice, Go Go's disks, Baymax's fists – struck NBB, creating a cloud of smoke and dirt around him. NBB fell dead silent.

"Did we get him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Not at all", Fred replied, "if there's a cloud of smoke, that means either he's escaped in the confusion and is about to ambush us, or-" A pair of glowing red orbs pierced through the fog. "Or he's about to do that." Fred said, completing his sentence.

"You are making me very, very bitter, misters! _You wouldn't like me when I'm bitter_. It messes up my texture!" NBB screamed while his head spun 180 degrees on its axis while firing his eye lasers. Everyone ducked for cover.

"Okay, that went poorly. But he's so preoccupied with firing his lasers, he won't notice if he fly into him from above! Baymax, try slamming into him from a high altitude." Hiro said.

"I am very good at – flying. This is a good plan." Baymax replied, flying high above NBB until he thought his landing would severely hurt him. Then he disabled the engines and fell vertically right into NBB's head.

Unfortunately, all this accomplished was create an amusing scene of Baymax standing on top on NBB like some sort of human (or in this case robot) tower. NBB stopped firing his eye lasers, but did not budge.

"Oh, no…"

"Did you forget I'm made of military-grade titanium?" NBB asked.

"Actually… yeah." Hiro replied with a sheepish grin. "Totally slipped my mind."

"Sorry, misters, but it's going to take a lot more than that to crack _this_ Noodle Burger Boy!"

"Then how about taking some MINI-MAXIMUM FIST TO THE FACE!" A distant voice said, so loudly it could probably be heard from miles away.

"What the-" NBB tried to say before getting smacked in the face with a so-called "Mini-Maximum fist" that made his head spin around again, not of his own will this time.

"Thanks, Mini-Max! I knew we could count on you to drop in at just the right moment!" Hiro said, while Mini-Max kept relentlessly pounding on a fleeing Noodle Burger Boy.

Hiro took this opportunity to approach Honey Lemon. "Okay, Honey Lemon. I have a plan." He whispered to her. "While Noodle Burger Boy is distracted, you cover him in the most incendiary compound you can find."

"Got it!" Honey Lemon nodded.

"For JUSTICE!" Mini-Max cried out, as he delivered a particularly strong punch that knocked NBB off-balance and onto the floor.

"Okay, guys, clear out while I throw this thing!" Honey Lemon warned while she took aim and fired a chemball from her purse cannon. "Eat chemball, Noodle Jerk!"

"May these fists teach you the meaning of – wait, what? Oh, no!" Mini-Max yelped as he leaped off of NBB after noticing Honey Lemon's chemball flying at them.

The ball hit the side of NBB's head. He got up from the floor. "Huh. That wasn't so bad."

"Wait for it…" Honey Lemon whispered. The ball popped open and coated NBB in a flammable liquid, when then proceeded to catch on fire from being exposed to oxygen.

"YEOW!" NBB cried out. "I'm on fire! Stop, drop and roll!" NBB proceeded to roll on the ground back and forth several times, to no avail as he continued burning.

"That's not really going to work, Noodle. You're made of _titanium_ , remember? Titanium doesn't extinguish easily." Hiro pointed out. "Thanks for kindly reminding me of that, by the way."

"I can use another chemball to put you out, but you have to promise to stop trying to attack us, okay?" Honey Lemon told him.

"Yes, of course! Anything, just put me out! Put me out now!"

"… _pinky swear?_ " Honey Lemon asked menacingly.

"Well, you'll have to take my word for it, won't you?If I made a pinky swear with you right now, I'd just burn you, too!" NBB pointed out.

"Hmm. Yeah, that's fair." Honey Lemon then threw another chemball at NBB, this one putting out the flames as she said it would.

NBB dusted himself off, a little charred, but otherwise okay. "Aah. That's better." He said to himself. "All the better to… BETRAY you with!" As he said this, NBB resumed attacking them with his laser eyes and jumping around everywhere. "Mwahaha! Never trust a promise made by someone who refused to do a pinky swear!"

"Curse your sudden – yet inevitable – betrayal, Noodle Burger Boy!" Fred declared. "You'll not get away with this!"

"I already have!" NBB told him, spinning backwards as he tried to exit the warehouse. "I have delayed you more than enough, and so I will now join back up with-" Noodle Burger Boy paused as he felt himself glued to a wall made up of a strange, familiar purple substance. It took him a little while to recognize who it was.

"Remember me, Noodle Burger Boy? We used to hang out together." Said the voice of Dibs, now better known as 'Globby', who proceeded to envelop NBB with his elastic body. "Hi, guys! I came as soon as I got your message on my phone."

"Get your hands off me, you foul-smelling- rrgh! Cretin! Not swell at all!" Now that all of his internal circuits were covered in slop, NBB found himself unable to flee. The team gathered around him. "All in a day's work!" Globby said.

"That wasn't bad for a trial run of my new combustible chemball", Honey Lemon mused. "I bet it'll come in very handy in any future adventures – provided I never try to use it on a human, of course."

"Oh, no, you're not", Fred told her suddenly. "I saw that, little missy! Making villains catch on fire is MY thing!"

"But you just attack people with fires, Freddie, you don't actually make anyone catch _on_ fire." Honey Lemon pointed out.

"Well, whatever. It's just too similar. We heroes need to keep our powers as distinct from one another as possible, or our star quality will wane! It's called Superhero Speciation, look it up." Fred stated in rather adamant fashion.

"Uh… sure." Honey Lemon decided it was best not to argue the point further.

"Sorry for burning you, Noodle Burger Boy. I just thought, given that you're obviously just serving as a diversion, that it was best to just take the fight out of you as quickly as possible." Hiro explained.

He turned to Go Go and asked her, "Go Go, you're good at being intimidating. Want to try and get the information we need out of him?"

"Sure", Go Go replied. She crouched down in front of NBB.

"Now, I don't do this very often. I don't really like intimidating people, even artificial people." She said to him, with a playful smirk that told him she was lying about that last part. "But your 'sister' tried to melt everyone in San Fransokyo the last time we ran into her. So you understand why we're worried." Go Go motioned toward Honey Lemon who was standing to the side, who waved at him. "So you better start talking. Or my friend there might decide not to care about stealing Fred's gimmick for a bit, and make you catch on fire again. Do you really want to become known as the _Fried Noodle Burger Boy?_ Do you? Because if we don't get anything out of this encounter outside of you wasting our time with a pointless battle, that's what you're going to look like."

"No, please! I'll talk." Noodle Burger Boy replied in a terrified tone. "They're… they said they were headed toward KreiTech."

"KreiTech? That doesn't sound good." Hiro said.

"Yeah, bad things happen when you mix up Obake with anything KreiTech-related. Like weird, floating terror dumplings." Wasabi commented, waving his hands up and down like he was reliving the experience.

"Wait, OBAKE? He's back? How?" Globby asked, confused.

"We- um. We thought he was dead, but then he just appeared out of nowhere at Aunt Cass' house. It was crazy." Honey Lemon replied. "He told us to go to Good Luck Alley for a 'rematch' and then he started fighting us. Hand to hand. I think we would have lost, too, if he hadn't lost his cool when Fred grabbed Trina."

"That's weird. The Obake I remember wouldn't have cared one second if any of us were compromised." Dibs commented, raising a gelatinous eyebrow.

"That's right. The whole thing is completely weird. In fact, I'm more and more certain we're not actually facing Obake at all. At least not the real one." Said Hiro, putting his hand on his chin pensively.

"So, we're back to talking about this? For the record, my money's still on 'alien doppelganger'." Wasabi remarked. Fred snuck up to him and the two shared a silent fistbump. Go Go facepalmed. "You guys are embarrassing."

Hiro continued to exposit. "I've been thinking about that little line he said. 'Not falling for the same trick twice', even though he'd never been hit by a Rocket Fist from Baymax before. But someone else did. Someone who looked almost identical to Obake. Someone I forgot about because I only ever saw him once." Hiro stepped toward Noodle Burger Boy.

"I'm right, aren't I? Trina found that robotic doppelganger Obake made and repaired him. Then she used him to try to trick us."

"…You are 100% correct, mister." Noodle Burger Boy said quietly. "There's just no getting past you, is there?"

"Nope. I'm always going to figure these things out. Someone has to." Hiro said, giving NBB a little smile. "Come on, guys. We have work to do." Hiro waved at Globby, and he and the others then ran out of the warehouse. Mini-Max stayed behind, however, when he noticed NBB looking at him.

"All I wanted was to make my big sister proud of me. But now all she cares about is getting revenge. And I know she isn't going to get it, because you guys beat us every time."

"How, um… insightful of you." Mini-Max said, unsure of how to respond to this strange outpouring of emotion from one of Big Hero 6's enemies.

"But we're a family and you're not. You're just a bunch of random people who met one day. None of you are related. But your ingredients complement each other so much better than ours ever did."

"Yyyyesss…?" Mini-Max confusedly replied.

"How do you do it? The teamwork thing?" Noodle Burger Boy questioned, finally.

"Well, if you think about it," Mini-Max began talking while making overdone dramatic gestures. "Family is a relative thing. Sometimes you choose your family. And sometimes the people that the world chose to be your family… aren't your family. You know? I think we _are_ a family. A family united by a common goal. That's the truest kind of family there is." Mini-Max paused and glanced at NBB.

"Did you get the little joke I made? "Family is relative". HA! Genius." Mini-Max then flew away to join the rest of his team.

"Come on, little guy. I have to get you to a safe, preferably non-break-out-of-able place." Globby told him while dragging him along with his goopy arms.

Noodle Burger Boy said nothing for a while, but then remarked to himself in a quiet voice:

"Choose my own family, huh?"

Just then, Honey Lemon snuck back into the warehouse in a hurry.

"By the way! What Go Go said back there was totally a lie. I would never, ever ever ever break a promise to a friend, even if I think the promise is kind of dumb and self-sabotaging, because I like and respect my friends, and-"

"COME _ON_ , HONEY LEMON, LET'S GO!"

"Just wanted you to know that, bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is true that titanium, once it starts combusting, can't actually be extinguished, at least not by water. I had to double and triple-check that was the case before writing that scene. I asked my dad about it, he's a chemistry teacher. I'm sure even now, he must think I'm plotting to commit arson.
> 
> Also, Noodle Burger Boy getting the idea to create his own family. If you're caught up with the new episodes, you know where that train of thought led. Thanks, Mini-Max!


	4. Rocket Skates Will Enhance Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our villains infiltrate the KreiTech offices looking for something that might be useful against Big Hero 6, while the latter searches every corner of the building trying to find them.

_Trina headed back into her home after a good day of bot fighting. Most people wouldn't call an underground base with ominous monitors all over a 'home', but home is where the heart is, right? It was where all her friends were, it was where her father was, so to her, it was home._

_Well, father might be a misnomer, since he was just her creator, but he was still responsible for her existence either way. And he certainly seemed to like the idea of being her father, even if he didn't spend as much time with her as she would have liked. He was a busy man. And smart, too – way smarter than her._

_And a smart man needs lots of energy to do their work, so on her way back she made sure to buy his favorite brand of blueberry scone for him to eat. She opened the door to his office, and saw…._

… _Why was dad wearing a fake beard and glasses?_

" _Oh, Trina! I'm sorry. You weren't meant to see this." He proceeded to remove the disguise and placed them in a pile along with some odd clothes and a cowboy hat._

" _Father?" She asked cautiously._

" _No, I'm not Obake. But –" He flashed his best 'smug Obake grin' at her. "- close enough". She got the picture. "I see you brought him a scone. His favorite. What a dutiful daughter you are. Sadly, it'll be wasted. Master Obake is resting now."_

" _What's with the clothes?" Trina asked, arching one of her artificial eyebrows._

" _These are from an errand the master sent me on. Such a ridiculous thing. He had me procure a disguise for myself and pose as Lenore Shimamoto aficionado 'Herman Ekabo". It's like he's trying to draw attention at this point."_

" _Did he specify it had to make you look Amish?" She joked._

" _Oh no, that was my own decision. But again: Same difference. Especially since all my thoughts and sensory inputs are instantly transmitted to the master by way of a microchip he installed in his head, and vice versa. Though given he's asleep at the moment, I may just have to give a report the usual way. Actually, that reminds me." Obake's doppelganger picked up a Go board and showed it to her. "I'm not the only one who thought to bring presents. Go is a game for real geniuses. And they say when true masters play, the game is incomprehensible to the average person's eye. Want to give it a whirl? Since the master is indisposed…"_

" _Wait, really? Me?"_

" _Of course! Your father loves you, dear girl. And he programmed me to be virtually identical to him in nearly all respects. This is one of them."_

' _Except I'm not so monomaniacally obsessed with a single goal that I'm not capable of spending time with my own daughter', he thought to himself. But he wouldn't dare say such things. Especially since Trina wasn't even really his daughter. Strange how quickly two men who were supposed to be identical diverged._

_Well, it didn't matter at the moment. Trina sat down to play the game with him, and he went off into a long monologue explaining how it worked._

* * *

"This is demeaning", Robake commented.

"Look, I didn't have enough fuel on hand to install a jetpack on you, okay? This was the most cost-efficient thing."

"Still, though. Rollerskates?" He looked back at Trina, who was currently clinging to his back as he raced toward the KreiTech building. On rollerskates.

"Hey, they're _not_ just rollerskates! They're ROCKET skates! Totally different!" Trina retorted. "And keep your eyes on the road! You're going to hit that weird fat guy!"

"What weird fat guy OH MY GOD-" Robake yelped as he and Trina crashed into an overweight man who Robake vaguely remembered seeing before. Trina was thrown off Robake by the impact, while Robake was left in the demeaning position of having fallen on top of said overweight man.

"So. We meet again." Felony Carl said, while lifting himself off the ground and dusting his clothes off.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, mister…?"

"Carl. Felony Carl", he replied. "So this is the 'acquaintance' you mentioned before? She's smaller than I imagined."

"…When did you meet this guy?" Trina asked.

"Earlier, while I was waiting for Big Hero 6 to arrive."

"Wait a minute." Felony Carl said while putting his hand on his chin, pensively. "Big Hero 6… why would you be waiting for Big Hero 6, unless…!" A sudden look of clarity flashed in his eyes. "Now I know where I saw you before! You're Globby's old boss, the one who tried to destroy San Fransokyo! He showed me your picture!" Carl clenched his fists in anger.

"Oh, no. Oh, this just won't do. I'm sorry, Carl, but I think I'm going to have to leave you indisposed for the moment."

"Like hell you're-" Carl moved to attack Robake, but Robake interrupted him by punching him in the gut with his extendable arm. "I-I guess a nap might not be such a… bad idea…" Carl then immediately passed out.

Trina kicked his unconscious body. " _I_ tried to melt this entire city into slag, but does anyone remember? Noooo!"

"Let's go, Trina. We're almost to the KreiTech offices."

"Fine," Trina replied. She held onto Robake's back again. "Now, then. What were the magic words?" She asked in a playful tone.

Robake sighed. "Rocket Skate Mode… engage." And they were off again.

"This is _so_ demeaning."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Fred questioned, as Big Hero 6 investigated Alistair Krei's office inside the KreiTech building. "Shouldn't there be at least some security?"

"Well, after the buddy-guardians went rogue, Krei decided to not rely on robots for security anymore. The problem is that no one's really keen on working for a company that just got involved in an attempt to destroy an entire city, so recruitment's been really slow-going." Hiro explained. He then frowned as he said "That's weird. I thought they'd be here."

"What made you think of this room, specifically?" Go Go asked.

"Well, Krei has files on every single project the company works on in his computer. They're always being updated by his secretary, so I thought if there was anywhere Trina would be interested in going, it'd be here. But I guess I was wrong."

"So, where else is a crazy robot girl and her crazy robot replica of her father likely to have gone in this place?" Wasabi questioned while putting his finger to his chin.

"Oh, I just thought of something!" Fred said, beaming. "Now that we know we're not dealing with the real Obake, we need to come up with a name for him!"

"Hmm, if he's a replica of the original, what about Replibake?" Honey Lemon suggested.

"Or… Robotobake." Wasabi proposed.

"Guys, we need to find them. Don't get distracted." Hiro told them. "…I like Robotobake, though. But it's a little hard to say."

"Yeah, maybe if it was shorter." Go Go commented, before they all headed out of Krei's office and into the other rooms.

As they left, a space that was seemingly empty before warped to show the presence of Trina and Robake.

"Replibake? Unbelievable."

"I can't believe that worked!" Trina whispered to Robake as their bodies became fully visible.

"Thank goodness we don't produce any kind of heat signature they can detect", he mused, while lifting himself off the ground. But he seemed to lose his balance as he got up, and put his hand on the nearby table to support himself.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Trina asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think using that stealth module you installed may have expended a bit more energy than I am accostumed to." Robake explained.

"Are you going to be fine using it during the rest of our stay here?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Robake stated. "How is your 12 percent of a plan coming along?"

Trina sat down in Krei's desk and turned on the computer. "One of these inventions is bound to be lethal enough to teach Big Hiro 6 a lesson."

"Appropriating KreiTech inventions, where have I heard that one before?" Robake remarked sarcastically, shaking his head. "You're floundering, Trina. You don't have any real ideas left. You're just retreading familiar ground."

"Shut it, you. I know what I'm doing." Trina replied.

"In fact, retreading familiar ground is all you've done since you woke me up. I'm starting to think you don't even want to destroy San Fransokyo anymore, not really. You just want to spend as much time as possible with 'daddy', commiting crimes and evading Hiro and his friends just like the good old days." Robake said, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"What are you, a psychotherapist? Just let me concentrate on reading through all this."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be surprised when it all inevitably crashes down on your head."

Trina said nothing in response. Finally, after several minutes of searching, Trina found something that piqued her interest. "Look at this one. Seems they were working on some kind of remote reprogramming device for a military contractor. Supposed to be able to reprogram drones and make them deactivate, or… turn them against their masters." Trina smirked, as she felt more and more or her plan coming together. "It's in the basement. We just need to go there, and then we can give Big Hero 6 their just desserts." She said, while reactivating her stealth mode. Robake did the same.

"Should we take the elevator?" He asked.

"Well, they wouldn't be operational at this time of night, so that means… oh, lord. We're gonna have to take the stairs."

* * *

"-huff- Why does -huff- superheroing -huff- have to be -huff- so exhausting?" Wasabi complained, the team having just sweeped roughly a third of the building.

"It is not recommended to push yourself beyond your physical limits. However, climbing up and down stairs is proven to lead to the following health benefits-" Baymax started saying, before being cut off by Fred.

" _We don't need that right now!_ Seriously, is there absolutely no faster way to go to different floors?"

"Hiro and myself would be able to search the floor much faster by flying. Go Go could also ride on her hoverdisc and do the same", Baymax suggested.

Go Go frowned. "I don't think I'd be able to navigate these cramped hallways very fast on a large horizontal disc, though."

"I think me and Baymax could deal with them by ourselves if we saw them. Like you said, their mobility options are really limited in here. But that'd still mean splitting up…" Hiro remarked.

"I say we do it. If we dawdle too long, they might get away." Go Go said.

"You sure about this, guys? I don't think splitting up has ever worked out for any team." Fred said, frowning.

"Oh, it'll be fine. I'll begin searching from the bottom floor, you guys continue searching from highest to lowest. That way, we'll cut the amount on time it takes to find them in half… assuming they haven't already found what they were looking for." Hiro explained.

"I'll trust you to protect Honey Lemon and Wasabi while I'm gone, _Captain_ Fred." He joked while climbing on top of Baymax. Baymax activated his jet boosters and then they were gone.

"…Wipe that dorky smile off your face," Go Go told Fred, who was indeed smiling dorkily.

"Can't. It's permanent now."

* * *

"-huff- Why did -huff- dad have to program us -huff- to feel -huff- exhaustion?" Trina said with a tired voice.

"-huff- You know what would've -huff- been great to -huff- help us climb those stairs?" Robake asked.

"What?"

"A _jetpack!_ " Robake replied, exhasperated.

"Yeah, and where's the _fuel_ for the jetpack, genius."

"We could just steal it, like we always do."

"I guess. But hey, we're here now." Trina said, opening the door to the basement. "Can you scan the room with your x-ray vision and tell me where it is?"

"Sure." Robake activated his x-ray vision and pointed at the location of the object they were looking for. "There it is".

"Finally. And all we had to do was climb a prohibitively-large amount of stairs." Trina opened the box with the remote reprogrammer in it. It resembled a large, bulky remote control with a screen and keyboard on the front. "Another day, another reason for Alistair Krei to feel stupid later." She began fiddling with the controls. "Hey, this is actually pretty simple to use!" She said, while looking at several lines of data on the screen. She spent a good long while pressing various keys and buttons before eventually saying "Done!"

"What exactly are you reprogramming with it?" Robake inquired, his curiosity piqued.

Even so, he was not prepared for the response she gave him. "You, of course."

"… _What?_ "

Trina gave him a smug grin in response. "Did you forget? I told you I was going to reprogram you to be more like Dad."

She continued talking with a more impassive expression. "You were right before. I never got enough time with Dad to know him perfectly. But if there had to be anything that defined him, I'd say it was how driven he was. He didn't let any distractions sway him from his objective. So I made you like that, too. That little slip-up in Good Luck Alley isn't going to happen anymore. Now you're going to complete the mission no matter what, just like he would've done."

"But that's – you… How dare you!" He sputtered. "I'm NOT Obake! I'm my own person! Why can't you just accept that?!"

"That's not what you used to tell me. But you have a point. You're not like dad… because you're _better_." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. "You're not made of weak, human flesh like he was. You're not getting crushed to death anytime soon. You just needed a little reminder of where your loyalties should be." Trina returned to looking at the reprogrammer's screen, apparently accessing something else now. But she looked up at Robake again briefly to say one last thing. "This is going to end with either both of us destroyed or San Fransokyo being razed to the ground. There is no in-between. Got that?"

"…Got it", Robake replied. He could already notice the changes she made to his code taking effect. It was a terrible sensation, to feel that single-mindness which had been his creator's undoing now taking hold of him. If Trina's actions ever placed her in an inescapable situation again, he knew that he would do nothing to stop it, as long as their goal was fulfilled. And somehow he found himself not caring about that.

Robake sighed and resigned himself to the present situation, but inwardly he was still seething. _I am_ not _just going to be another Obake. I don't care what you did, I_ will _find some way to reverse it._

"So what's the plan now, then?"

"It's simple. I just-" Suddenly, the door to the basement opened wide, showing Hiro and Baymax standing outside. Hiro visibly gawked at seeing both of them in the room.

"They're looking at us like they're seeing us. Why are they looking at us like they're seeing us?" Robake whispered.

"I think our stealth camouflage may have run out of energy." Trina whispered back.

"Wow, it was _really_ lucky we decided to check the basement first!" Hiro commented. "If it isn't Trina and… what do I call you? Fauxbake?"

"That's… honestly kind of brilliant", Robake admitted, "But I actually go by 'Robake'."

"What were you two looking for in here?"

"It's none of your business." Trina replied while hiding the reprogramming device behind her back. "And besides, you're already too late."

"It's never too late to give up, Trina. Whatever it is you've done, we _will_ stop you. You have to know that."

"Not this time." Just then, Hiro noticed the ground tremble. Then it trembled again.

"Baymax, what's going on?"

Baymax lifted his finger upward and said, "There is a large number of seismic vibrations being produced far away from here. They don't appear to come from earthquakes."

"Yeah, more like it's some kind of… giant robot walking toward here, or something", Trina quipped.

Hiro looked at her with a serious expression and asked once again, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Remember that time you took control of all my nice Buddy-Guardians I worked so hard to make? I wonder how you'll feel about me doing the same thing to one of _your_ creations…"

"Oh, no", Hiro said, realizing dawning on his face. "Oh, no! Baymax, we have to get out of here! People might be in danger!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Hiro", Robake declared, while producing red lasers from his eyes in Hiro's direction.

"Yipe!" Hiro yelped, while jumping back. "Baymax-"

"Affirmative." Baymax launched his rocket fist at Robake, who was unable to dodge due to his view being obstructed by the lasers, and then picked up Hiro in his arms and flew backwards out of the room. Robake lifted himself from the ground and groaned. "And I swore I'd never let him get me with that again…"

"Oh my god. Can we just get _one decently-long fight_ with these jerks?" Trina said, putting her hand on her face.

"We should follow them. I want to see exactly what is it you've done."

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ this." Trina exclaimed as she and Robake ran out of the room.

* * *

"Guys, things just took a turn for the worse! Please get back to the ground floor ASAP! We have a problem!" Hiro told the others via his helmet's communicator.

"Why, what happened?" Honey Lemon asked. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah, and I think they just-" Hiro was then interrupted by the loud sound of a rocket engine and Trina laughing out loud behind him. He looked back and saw the very weird image of Trina and Robake exiting the building on what _appeared_ to be rocket-powered roller skates.

" _I can't believe these things are still being useful!_ " Trina exclaimed joyfully as Robake tripped and catapulted both of them out of a window and into the outside of the building.

"Wow, that's something I never thought I'd see." Hiro remarked to himself.

"W… What is?" Honey Lemon asked behind him, out of breath. They'd arrived, apparently.

"What has transpired, Hiro?" Mini-Max said while hovering close to Hiro's face. "Why is the ground shaking? Did you find Trina? Has justice been served? What happened?"

"Calm down, Mini-Max. Actually, nevermind that, don't calm down, because we've just gotten into a terrible situation…"

"You can't keep us in suspense forever", Wasabi said. "What exactly did she do? Why did you tell us to go back to ground floor in such a hurry?"

"I think… your questions will be answered as soon as you look at what's going on outside." Hiro gulped. Then he opened KreiTech's front door, causing all the members of Big Hero 6 to gasp in shock.

"That's… but we can't-"

"Can't defeat that thing?" A nearby voice said, sardonically. "Was that what you were going to say?" It was Trina, a little further away than they were. She and Obake were a little scuffed from their dramatic exit, but no worse for wear. "How does it feel to have your own weapons used against you?"

"You used this robot to ruin my plan before, well, guess what? Now he's gonna help me with _my_ plan. Nice job on the construction, by the way. Very intimidating." The giant robot in question placed his hand on the ground, and Trina began walking toward it.

Go Go and Honey Lemon tried to throw several projectiles at her direction, but Robake blocked them all with his body, though one of Honey Lemon's chemballs managed to get through, encasing him in ice.

But it still bought enough time for Trina to let the robot's hand carry her toward its cockpit, which she then stepped into.

"Your entire city it's going to be destroyed and it's going to be your fault." Trina said, with a sadistic smirk on her face as her voice echoed throughout the entire area from her elevated position.

"Mega-Max… _destroy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be too cliché if I did the "Dun, dun, duuun" thing again?
> 
> I think by now you may realize what the secondary purpose of this fic is. As it's set in-between Season 2 and 3, I decided to explain the absence of certain elements that were in Season 2, but not in 3. The how and why, of course, will be revealed in the next chapter, which is GIGANTIC. Jesus. It might be the longest thing I ever wrote - scratch that, it definitely is. This entire fic is the longest thing I ever wrote. Over 20000 words. I never thought that's where it was gonna end up when I got the idea for it.
> 
> The rocket skates are a reference to Iron Man's infamous 'jet skates' from back in the day. He had a lot of fun using them. "I see even YOU'VE forgotten the roller skates that are part of my arsenal!"


	5. Legacies Reversed, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins as our heroes desperately attempt to survive Mega-Max's many attacks, with a bit of help.

_Trina opened her eyes. Trina – was that her name? Where had she learned it?_

_Standing in front of her was a lanky man with slicked-back hair and sunken-in eyes. Her father._

" _Good, you are awake. Welcome to the world of the living, daughter."_

" _What is- what is this place?" She asked him. Why did she know some things, and not others? She couldn't tell why._

" _This is my humble abode, from which I carefully construct my plan to one day destroy and rebuild this city. One which you will help me fulfill… yes?"_

" _Sure thing, dad!" Trina said, standing straighter and moving her head up and down. Obake shook his head._

" _No... Too excited. Be more formal. Try 'Yes, father'." Trina nodded, while still smiling._

" _Yes… father." Trina continued looking at him as she asked him a question. "Father… why did you create me?"_

" _Because I always wanted to have a child. That's all." Obake looked pensive as he stared at his viewing screens. "Children are always the most pliable, the most loyal. You can mold their way of thinking however you wish."_

" _So, you mean I'm supposed to be your heir, basically?"_

" _Oh, haha, no. Far from it! I would want you to carve out a niche of your own, Trina. A successor is one thing, but I would rather any son or daughter of mine have their own identity. As for an heir…" Obake paused, as he looked at one of his monitors, displaying an unfamiliar boy who looked no older than 14, and grinned. "…I already have my eye on_ one _candidate."_

_Trina looked worried. "What if it doesn't pan out, though? What if you end up never being able to complete your plan, and there's no one to do it in your place, besides-" Obake cut her off, holding her chin with his hand and smiling confidently._

" _Trina, Trina, Trina… it will never come to that. Your father is just too smart. No one could ever get the better of him. You must know that."_

_Trina smiled back, reassured by his words. "Yes, of course. You're right, dad. Just like always."_

* * *

Trina shook her head to clear the negative thoughts from it. _'No use crying over spilled milk'_ , she thought to herself.

In the ground beneath, she could hear Hiro and his friends freaking out over what had just occurred. It gave her much satisfaction to hear them so lost over what to do. The day was all but won already.

"NEVER should have installed an autopilot on that thing", Hiro groused.

Fred put his hands on the sides of his head. "What the _hell_ are we gonna do? There's no way we can beat that thing!"

"We have to try, Fred! Lives are in danger! Not to mention, if she tries to destroy KreiTech, where is Hiro going to intern in?" Mini-Max said. "I will not stand idle while I see injustice before my eyes! UNHAND THAT GIANT ROBOT, VILLAIN!" Mini-Max yelled, before charging at full speed in Mega-Max's direction. "That is NOT your property! MINI-MAXIMUM CHARGE!"

"Really? This is what I have to deal with?" Trina commented to herself, before swatting Mini-Max away with her newfound mech's giant hand.

"Don't worry, everyone! I shall retuuuuurrrnnn…" Mini-Max yelled desperately as he slowly faded into a twinkle in the night sky.

"Oh, lord. I really hope that doesn't end up becoming a trend." Wasabi stated.

* * *

"Dragging evil robots around, doo doo doo roo doo…" Globby sang to himself while dragging Noodle Burger Boy with his arms.

"Are we there yet?" Noodle Burger Boy asked him.

"No, stop asking! The police department isn't until a few blocks away."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm going to stop listening to you now."

"Aw, shucks! I was hoping to get so annoying you'd try to run away without me just to escape my constant pestering." Noodle said.

"Yeah, I could tell." Globby continued to drag Noodle Burger Boy slowly through the street. "You're so heavy…"

"I haven't been watching my weight."

"Kind of appropriate, since- wait. Wait a minute." Globby squinted his eyes. Further away, he could see an unconscious man in the ground. He looked familiar. After a few more seconds, Globby recognized the man as Felony Carl. "Carl!"

He tried running up to him, but did so too fast, and his arm ricocheted him back to where Noodle Burger Boy was. "Urgh. Look, can you just be a good little Noodle Burger Boy for a second and wait here while I check up on my friend?"

NBB nodded. "Sure!"

"Good, alright, I'll be back in a sec." Globby then detached his arm from Noodle Burger Boy and ran to where Carl was. "Carl, are you okay? Talk to me, man!" Carl grunted as he lifted himself off the ground. "Nah, I'm fine. Just a bit winded."

"What happened?"

"Obake and his weird little… sister? I dunno, anyway, I ran into them and I tried to fight them. Turns out it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, Hiro and the others have been dealing with them. I volunteered to help put Noodle Burger Boy here in a place he can't hurt anyone in." Globby explained, pointing to the location where he thought Noodle Burger Boy was.

" _What_ Noodle Burger Boy?" Carl asked, with an arched eyebrow, looking at where Globby pointed.

"Wait, what?" Globby spun his head around to face NBB's previous position. Now it was completely vacant.

"… _Darn it!_ "

"Don't worry about that little guy, Dibs. You got bigger fish to fry." Carl told him, putting his hand on Globby's shoulder. "There's an entire city of people who will be in danger as long as those two are on the loose."

"You're right… You're absolutely right! And I will not disappoint them! I must go help Hiro and Big Hero 6, pronto!" Globby said, putting his hands together.

Carl flashed a smile at him and gave him a thumbs-up. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

"Yeah!" Globby said as he hurried to where NBB had said Trina and Robake would be by swinging from building to building.

Carl then went back to walking home as if nothing had happened. "Hiro, huh? That's interesting."

* * *

"We can't give up just because things look bad!" Hiro declared. "Honey Lemon, make an ice bridge and drag Wasabi to the top of Mega-Max, see if you can't just get her out of the cockpit or, if not, at least damage it beyond repair."

"Got it!" Honey Lemon said.

"By the way, did I mention I can just break out of this thing at any time?" Robake piped up, breaking free of his ice prison as he did so. "Super-strength, remember?"

"Go Go, cover them!" Hiro ordered. Go Go used her hoverdisc to glide over the battlefield and block Robake's laser blasts from hitting the two others.

Robake eventually tried to punch her from far away with his arms, but she was too distant. "Trina! They're going to try to attack you!"

"No worries! I've got it under control." Trina pressed a button on Mega-Max's controls, causing a large heat-seeking missile to fire at Go Go's direction.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, while trying to dodge the dangerous flying object by flying in various random directions, and finally had to jump off it and land on the ground.

Meanwhile, Wasabi and Honey Lemon used the distraction to get on top of Mega-Max's head. "Game over, Trina." Wasabi said.

If Trina were human, she would probably have broken into a cold sweat from being in such close proximity to her enemies without any sort of defensive weapons. "Oh yeah? Well, uh…" Trina stammered while frantically searching for an option in the controls that might help. After finding one, she then replied "I think not!" in a dramatic tone, as the robot's cockpit suddenly spun around, throwing Honey Lemon and Wasabi off of it.

"Thank god for seat belts!" Trina said, relieved. "That was close, though! So just to make sure you don't try anything like _that_ again… hm, how about… this one!" Trina then pressed another button, and the cockpit was now covered in a blue energy force field.

"WHAT! Since when did- Since when can Mega-Max do that kind of thing?" Fred yelled in frustration.

"Roddy's been working on him in his spare time. Said something about 'never leaving a job unfinished, even if it's not a lair'." Hiro explained.

"Well, fat lot of good it's doing us now! I'm so glad he decided to give Mega-Max a bunch of upgrades so _Trina_ could field test them!" Fred grumbled.

"We haven't lost yet, Fred!" Hiro exclaimed, though in a less-confident tone than he would've liked.

"What other weapons does this thing have? ...Oh! This one seems interesting!" Trina said as she pressed a button that said 'Localized ESD Blaster'. Mega-Max's arm then morphed itself into the barrel of a cannon.

"It says it's 'one use only'… This _better_ be good." Trina said to herself. "Robake, back to Plan A! You try to stop any of them if they try to run away while I aim this thing!"

"Sure thing", he responded.

" _Robake_ _!_ " Honey Lemon exclaimed. "So that's your name! Wonder why we didn't think of it?" Honey Lemon paused as she considered the name. "I think it's cute! Great portmanteau. By the way, if you really think we're just going to stand still while you hit us with a big, slow-firing laser or something, you're very mistaken."

"No? Maybe you'll have a harder time dodging _these_ , then." Robake then opened several panels inside his own body to reveal several missiles hidden in them.

"Didn't use these before, since it seemed unsportsmanline to shoot missiles at a bunch of kids. But I now no longer have such compunctions."

"Okay, Baymax, you have to fly as far away as possible! Fly behind a building or something!" Hiro ordered.

"But why? I could be useful in protecting you from Robake's missiles." Baymax asked

"No, remember what an ESD is, Baymax. You don't want to be here when it happens." At this, Baymax hurried away from the scene, though not so far he couldn't come back if he saw his friends were in danger.

"Okay, enough chatter, it's loaded. Robake, you ready?" Trina asked.

"Always." Robake fired. Wasabi and Hiro were the first to be hit, not having very many defensive options. Fred leapt and dodged several of the missiles, only to be hit as he was coming down from a jump. Go Go grabbed Honey Lemon and ran as fast as she could in her rollerskates away from one missile, but Robake fired an eye laser-blast right in front of her, causing her to lose her balance and get hit as well. Many "Oww"s were had.

Robake appeared to become a little winded at this level of exertion, but quickly recovered himself. "Now!" Trina yelled out as she made Mega-Max fire his ESD Blaster while the heroes were disoriented. The blast swept through the entire block, and though lights went out and Big Hero 6's armor suits started crackling as though they were malfunctioning, no one seemed to be hurt.

Trina's eyes bulged in surprise. "What…. the hell… was THAT?" She fumed. "You're all still alive!"

"ESD stands for- Electrostatic Discharge. If you had actually managed to hit me with it, then you would have succeeded in killing at least – one member of our team." Baymax replied, having swiftly flown back now that the danger had passed.

"Shut up, Hugs!" Trina yelled out. At that point, however, her anger quickly turned into satisfaction as she realized what that meant. "Then again… now that your equipment's broken, it means I just get to crush you the old-fashioned way, doesn't it?"

"She's right." Go Go said to the other members of the team. "The Ultra Armor's completely busted."

"So's my chem-purse! I can't get any chemicals out of it." Honey Lemon added.

"So we're screwed, then?" Wasabi asked.

"Unless something crazy happens _right now_ , yes." Hiro said. Then he paused. And then paused some more.

"Okay, for real, we do need something crazy to happen to get us out of this mess.

…Please? God?" Hiro said in a nervous voice.

"Don't know about any god-" said a voice coming from high above them, "But how about a _Globby,_ eh _?_ Ha-ha! Second dramatic rescue in as many hours!" Globby then landed in between Big Hero 6 and Mega-Max.

Trina gave him a very angry expression before addressing him. "You again! Don't you have anything better to do than foil other people's plans?"

"'Don't you have anything better to do than foil other people's plans?' That's what you sound like." Globby said, blowing a raspberry at her.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces, I swear to god. Do you hear me, Globby? If you try to go up against me, I'm going to grab you with both of Mega-Max's hands and see how far you can actually stretch."

"Oh, don't worry! There's no way I'm going up against you… alone." Globby said. "And that's why I called in our friends at the SFPD to help!" With that, the area suddenly became surrounded with cops and police vehicles.

Chief Cruz came out of one of them, and began speaking through a mega-phone. "Don't move! Hands where I can see them!"

"Oh, hello, Chief Cruz," Trina said with a serene tone. "Did you manage to distract yourself from hunting down innocent teenagers long enough to talk to little ol' me?"

"I'm not doing that anymore. I already let you trick me into endangering this city once – never again!" Chief Cruz declared. "I'm sure you remember the Buddy-Guardians," he said while a horde of the mentioned robots streamed into the area. "We've been using them ever since that little debacle."

In response to this, Trina started laughing very loudly. "Ha… HAHAHAHA! You morons! Did you forget that this robot was created precisely to fight my buddy-guardians? Do you REALLY believe that they have any chance, especially now that Hiro turned them into a bunch of wimps?"

"They have more than enough of a chance. Even a lion can't do anything against a thousand mosquitoes." Chief Cruz stated.

"What, did you get that off of a fortune cookie? Give me a break."

"How about… no. Buddy-guardians, attack!" Cruz ordered, using the opportunity to leap into the fray and get to where Big Hero 6 was.

"Hiro, are you guys okay?"

"No, we're really, really not. Our weapons and armor don't work anymore. She attacked us with an ESD pulse." Hiro told him. Chief Cruz arched an eyebrow at him. "It was basically a localized EMP." More silence.

"Look, the important thing is she made all our equipment stop working!" Hiro explained frustratedly.

"All of your equipment? What about your old suits? The brightly-colored ones?" Cruz asked. Hiro's eyes widened.

"That could work. But how do we get back to our base to get them? We can't leave now in the middle of all this chaos. And my phone can't call the Skymaxes now that it's broken."

"I'll order some of the buddy-guardians to take you there." Cruz said.

"I should remain behind", Baymax suggested. "I am still in perfect working order."

"Yeah. That's a good call, Baymax," Hiro told him. "Just remember, don't use Overdrive Mode too early, okay?"

"Yes. I will remember." Baymax replied, as five buddy-guardians picked up the rest of the team and flew away. "Goodbye!"

"Now we have to hold the line just long enough for the cavalry to arrive", Globby said. "Which one of us gets to tango with Obake?"

"Robake. That is his actual name." Baymax explained. "I will deal with him."

* * *

Big Hero 6 flew over the city, carried by the buddy-guardians. "I don't know about this, Hiro." Fred said. "Those old suits are from Phase One, and Mega-Max is almost Phase Three. I'm not sure how useful they're gonna be."

"You have a point, but what else can we do?" Hiro replied. "And I worked so hard on those new armored suits, too! I don't have the materials necessary to rebuild them. The original ones will have to be enough."

"Hmm. Maybe they won't have to be." Fred commented to himself. He knocked on the buddy-guardian carrying him with his hand and said, "Hey, buddy-guardian guy! Change course for the Frederickson residence, alright?"

" _Fred!_ What are you doing?" Wasabi, who was flying right beside Fred, asked.

"Don't worry, guys. _I have a plan._ " Fred whispered dramatically. The buddy-guardian then carried him in a different direction from the others.

"…Ominous. Hopefully it's a good plan." Hiro said.

"He does make good plans sometimes." Go Go admitted.

* * *

"So, you want to fight me, marshmallow man?" Robake asked Baymax.

"The marshmallow comparison is rather – inaccurate, given I'm wearing a mostly-black armor that covers my white exterior."

" _Charred_ marshmallow, then", Robake said. "I accept your rematch."

"'Kay, while you guys are doing that, I'm gonna go fight Trina", Globby stated, flying away by turning into a pterodactyl. Robake remained looking at Baymax. "Your move or mine?"

"I'll start. Baymax – Rocket Fist." Baymax declared, firing one of his arms into Robake for a third time. But this time, Robake decided to grab the arm in flight.

"Did I mention… how much I didn't like… being punched by this thing?" Robake said, grunting while he struggled to hold onto the rocket-propelled fist.

"Being punched can be – hazardous to your health. Being pulled, on the other hand-" Baymax then caused the fist to retreat rapidly, pulling the unsuspecting Robake toward him. Robake let go just in time to not slam into Baymax. "-can also be hazardous in the right conditions."

Baymax then slammed his foot into Robake's head. "I apologize in advance for any excessive force."

Meanwhile, Globby flew high above Mega-Max and turned himself into a giant anvil, falling at high speeds on top of Trina. Unfortunately, it was to no avail. Globby morphed back into his usual self, while Trina tried to reach him with her mech's hands.

"So anvils don't work, huh?" Then how about… a drill?" Globby said, transforming part of his body into a spinning drill and using it to try and breach her cockpit's forcefield again.

"What part of 'impenetrable force field' don't you get?" Trina asked while she tried to use her hands to grab Globby, only to realize they were not long enough to reach that high.

"Nothing is impenetrable, Trina!" Globby declared while his organic drill sparked against the force field. "Everything has a weakness, a flaw, that can be used against it! Just like your pops' plan to destroy this city. And guess who was crucial to stopping that, huh? Huh? I'll give you a hint – it's me."

"Oh, I remember all too well, Globby", Trina bitterly remarked. "I'll make sure you pay for that before the day is over."

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"Okay, the simple solution isn't working", Trina said to herself. "What else can I try…"

"Buddy-Guardians, try attacking Mega-Max's legs!" Chief Cruz called out from a police chopper. "If we just take out its legs, we can all go home for dinner! And… I kind of promised Megan I'd get there on time…" He said, saying that last part more to himself to anyone else.

Trina did hear it, though. "Oh, right, I forgot you were here, too. Don't worry about it. Your daughter will be very understanding of your absence when you tragically die defending this stupid city."

"I'm not dying here today!" Cruz replied valorously, while his buddy-guardians attempted to take apart Mega-Max's legs with various tools.

"Try me!" Trina said as she pointed Mega-Max's arms at Cruz and made several rockets come out of the fingertips.

"Uh, oh." Cruz muttered, seeing the rockets coming at him too fast for the helicopter to change course. "Buddy-Guardians, get me out of here!"

The rockets hit the helicopter just as Cruz was removed from it.

"Are you hurt? On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Cruz's buddy-guardian asked him.

"I'm fine. Get us to a secure location."

"Affirmative." The Buddy-Guardian replied, taking both of them farther from the fight scene. "But you did not answer before. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"What? But I wasn't even hurt. 1, I guess." Cruz responded.

"Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Not until we're out of the woods, buddy."

"That is a funny joke. As this unit is designated – a 'buddy-guardian'." The Buddy-Guardian said. "Would you like a lollypop?"

"Drat. He's probably just going to keep directing the buddy-guardians by radio." Trina thought to herself. "They really are like a bunch of angry mosquitoes."

Globby, upon hearing her say this, decided to take the form of a mosquito. "I have your angry mosquito right here!" Globby then poked her force field several times before stopping and clutching his nose in pain. "Gah! My poor protoplasmic proboscis!"

Trina facepalmed at this display. "I'm telling you, it's not going to work!"

"You… don't… know that!" Globby replied, this time pounding the barrier several times with his hands, which he had turned into hammers.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're afraid. You know that I can't hit you as long as you stay on top of me, out of fear of causing damage to myself with my own weapons. That's why you keep on doing this, right? It's not because you think it'll work. It's an excuse to not have to do anything riskier." Trina said, her voice not betraying any emotion.

"What? No no no no no! It's not that at all!" Globby replied.

"Really, because right now, it sure seems like it. It sure seems like _Globby_ is the biggest, yellow-belied scaredy cat in the world."

"LIES! I'll prove it to you! I'll finish what Chief Cruz was trying to do before!" Globby declared as he descended from the cockpit into ground-level and prepared to attack the legs of the robot. He turned his hands into saw blades and said, "You know what they say, the bigger they are-" a giant foot smacked into Globby's mouth as Trina kicked him with great strength into a building in the opposite side of the street. "Ouch… say goodnight, Gracie…" Globby mumbled to himself.

Trina resumed either trying to fight off the Buddy-Guardians or causing property damage. "I love reverse psychology. It works so well on idiots."

* * *

"Okay, is everyone suited up and ready to go?" Hiro asked the assembled members of the team.

"I'm ready." Wasabi stated.

"Me too." Go Go said.

"Me three!" Honey Lemon added.

"Alright, so since my phone doesn't work anymore… Basemax! Contact Fred Frederickson!"

"Contacting." Basemax's soft feminine voice replied. Fred's image appeared on the screen.

"You know, when I rebuilt this thing, I really didn't think I'd be riding it into a giant mecha fight so soon."

"What thing?" Hiro asked. "Fred, what did you do?"

"You can't keep a good Kaiju down!" Fred yelled, as Basemax helpfully zoomed the camera out to reveal Fred in a very familiar cockpit. "Get ready for the brand-new blockbuster by visionary director Fred Frederickson IV, _Kentucky Kaiju vs Mega-Max: San Fransokyo S.O.S.!_ (buy your tickets while you still can!)"

"This… this might just be what we need to beat Trina! Fred, _you're a genius!_ " Hiro said approvingly.

"Is that the first time those two words were in a sentence together?" Go Go asked, only half-joking.

"Just might be." Wasabi replied.

* * *

"You do not seem to be comprised of very durable materials – Robake." Baymax told him, while still kicking Robake's head further and further into the ground. Robake's head was now missing some of its hair, and his inner skull was exposed.

"Yeah, well, you try having -ow- half your body burn into slag and then -ow- replacing it with spare parts from a junkyard. Trina is a great mechanic, but a miracle-worker, she is not." Robake explained.

"Fascinating", Baymax said.

"When did you -ow- get so good a trash-talk? Okay, enough of this." Robake extended his arms, which were touching the ground, far enough to make them grab Baymax's foot from the sides. "super-resilience would be nice, but super-strength is more than sufficient if you're clever", he stated to Baymax.

"One," he said, as he smacked Baymax into the floor with his left arm, which he extended so far it looked more like a whip or tentacle.

"Two," he said again, as he dragged Baymax in the opposite direction and slammed him into the ground once again.

"Three!" he completed, and with even greater force than before slammed Baymax into the ground again, creating a shallow crater in the ground.

Baymax's armor began to crackle and spark while he lifted himself off the ground. "We do not have to do this."

"You're kidding me, right?" Robake scoffed. "We absolutely have to do this. You set us on this path when you killed Obake."

"That is inaccurate." Baymax stated, lifting his index finger up.

"Right. Listen, you big Michelin Tire Man knockoff," Robake started saying, "Obake made me to be able to emulate his every action, his every thought, so that I could impersonate him perfectly. I _know_ a thing or two about Obake. He would never give up on his dream without a fight. It is patently obvious that the only way he could've is if you killed him."

"Please listen. That is simply – untrue. Let me show you." Baymax pressed a button on his armpiece. The armpiece immediately fell off. "Oh. You must have damaged the internal circuits somehow."

"Fine by me. Because I'm about to damage them further."

"You are expressing intent to harm me. I have no choice but to respond in kind. Baymax – Overdrive Mode." Baymax stated. His armor began to expand and contract, revealing several thrusters, as well as a sword. "Overdrive Mode will not be as brief as you might remember, Robake."

Robake frowned and began firing his eye lasers at Baymax, but Baymax deflected every single one with his sword. He then began charging at Robake at high speeds, and swiped at him with the sword several times. Robake doubled back and was barely able to dodge most of them, but he was still not fast enough to evade them all. Baymax managed to strike him in the torso multiple times, revealing the circuitry beneath them. Robake dodged one final time, but tripped and fell on his back. "No… not like this!" He said, trying to crawl away from Baymax, only to find his escape blocked by a building.

"You will – heal." Was Baymax's simple response. "I would never lethally hurt anyone. Not even a fellow robot." He lifted up his sword to hit Robake one last time…

But at that exact moment, his thrusters began sputtering and choking. Baymax dropped the sword and appeared to lose his balance. "T-t-t-this isn't right", he chattered out. "I-I-I-I s-shouldn't be malfunctioning l-l-l-like this!"

Robake got up from where he standing, with a smirk of joy evident on his face. "Would you look at that! Our earlier tussle must have broken some really important component in that armor!" He said, slowly approaching Baymax, who was still sparking and spasming.

"That little transformation of yours is pretty extravagant. I bet if even one thing gets jammed, it doesn't work properly. How convenient… for me!" Robake told him, before getting right in front of Baymax and giving him a slight poke on the forehead.

Baymax fell over slowly, like a toy being pushed. The Ultra Armor he was wearing broke apart when he did, revealing the soft white robot that was underneath. Baymax's right eye twitched over and over.

Robake loomed over him. "Oh, there's just so many options now! I could fry you with my laser vision… I could beat you until you can no longer move… or maybe just go for the visceral option and tear your head right out of its socket. But I think I'll settle for flaying you alive and letting all the air out of your ridiculous balloon-like body." He gave Baymax an evil grin as he said this.

"Look at you now. Broken and alone. You wanted to buy time for your friends to arrive, but I guess they made the wise decision, cut their losses and ran away."

"You're - wrong." Baymax replied.

"And what makes you so certain?"

"Because… because…" Baymax lifted his shaking left arm and pointed to a location behind Robake. "Because… say goodnight, Gracie." He then passed out.

Robake looked befuddled. Ordinarily, he would have looked at where Baymax was pointing, but he couldn't help but ask. "Who… who's 'Gracie'?"

He did not get a reply, however, as he left something attach itself to his back, and then felt himself being flung into a wall. When he looked back, he saw that his assailant was wearing a very familiar purple ensemble. Big Hero 6 had returned.

"You stay the _hell_ away from my friend", Hiro yelled out.

* * *

"This is gonna be sooooo awesome", Fred exclaimed as he trudged through the San Fransokyo Bay and into the city. Around him, the few people still navigating the city at night cleared out as fast as possible. Cars raced with no regard for speed limits, and children cried.

Fred frowned at this. "Hmm, maybe not so awesome. Maybe if I…" He pressed a switch that revealed a speaker, and then tried to calm the citizens down. "It's okay, guys! I'm not here to cause any more chaos! I'm going to stop that giant robot for you all!"

"OH MY GOD, IT TALKS?" One of the citizens shrieked in terror as the city became even more panicked than before.

Fred put his hands over his face. "And I didn't believe Dad when he told me I wouldn't be appreciated in my time… Okay, Fred. You can do this. You just have to get to Trina and Mega-Max." He looked back at the surprisingly-crowded (all things considered) street.

He lifted the robot's right leg veeeery slowly. Then he placed it on the ground a little further away than it was before.

Then he did it again, but with the other leg, lifting it up and placing it further than his right leg was now.

Fred rubbed his eyes. "Heroing is -yawn- hard work…"

He then lifted his right leg again, and positioned it further yet again.

"If only all these people weren't here, I could just run through the streets no problem", he mused. Then Fred had an idea. It was a good idea, because apparently he was really on the ball today. He spoke through the speaker.

"Hey! You there! Yes, you! You _better_ get off the street right now, or else I'm gonna eatcha! ON NOM NOM NOM!" He said, doing his best monster impression.

Surprisingly, giving the citizenry an actual reason to panic proved rather more effective than reassuring them. The streets were deserted in minutes.

* * *

"What were you saying there, about us abandoning Baymax in his time of need?" Hiro asked Robake, frowning at him.

"You're going to pay for that, you little miscreant." Robake replied, clutching his arm as he got up.

"Did I bruise your ego, you makeshift abomination?" Hiro asked. "Okay, guys. Go help the buddy-guardians deal with Trina. I can take him."

"But Hiro, he's-"

"Damaged and weakened now", Hiro said, cutting Honey Lemon off. "We need you to use your weapons against that thing to take it down as quickly as possible." He said, pointing toward Mega-Max. "Robake is just one guy. Mega-Max takes priority."

"…Okay. We understand." Honey Lemon replied.

"Let's go, guys!" Go Go said, as she, Wasabi and Honey Lemon raced toward Trina.

"I said it before," Robake spoke with a light smile, "And I will say it again. I do appreciate a good bout of fisticuffs. But this is quite the unbalanced matchup. Where did all this misplaced arrogance come from, I wonder?"

"Baymax did quite a number on you, I can tell." Hiro replied. "You think I can't take you on alone? Prove it."

"Fine." Robake slammed his fists together. "Let's _do_ this."

* * *

Honey Lemon sped toward Mega-Max using her ice-generating boots while Go Go ran with her magnetic skates (while carrying Wasabi) close behind her. "Huh", Honey Lemon exclaimed, "Seems like I'm actually faster than you, Go Go."

"Nuh-uh! I'm only slower now because I have to hold Wasabi so he doesn't lag behind."

"She could have a point. I haven't been watching my waistline recently. Too preoccupied rearranging all my folder after Fred messed with them." Wasabi explained.

"And I can also use my ice to create bridges and slopes and survey the battlefield from above, so, like… I'm way more useful! Isn't that crazy?" Honey Lemon excitedly spoke, as though she didn't realize she was making her friend jealous.

"That's not true! I can do the same thing faster using my hoverdisc! _And_ hover in midair!"

"…The hoverdisc that's completely broken now because of Trina?" Honey Lemon pointed out.

"…Oh no, that's true… that means – that means you _are_ better than me at what I do!" Go Go said in a despairing tone of voice. "What is even my purpose in this team now? I'm the speedy one! It's what I do! What am I going to do if there's someone else on the team that can-"

"Don't worry, Go Go!" Honey Lemon said while she got closer to Go Go and put her hand on Go Go's shoulder. "I would never steal any of my teammates' gimmicks! Superhero Speciation is important, after all!" She said with a wink.

"…Oh, wow, I did sound just like Fred right there."

"Actually, I don't remember him sounding _that_ whiny. Or freaking out that hard." Wasabi pointed out.

" _Anyway,_ " Go Go said abruptly, "Do we have a plan of attack?"

"I could try embrittling the metal the robot's made out of, but it might take a while since I don't know its composition."

"Me and Go Go don't really have any way to deal with Mega-Max, so we could cover you so you don't get hurt." Wasabi proposed.

"Good idea. But then someone has to attack it to make sure it breaks. Weakening it isn't going to be enough." Honey Lemon explained.

"That's what Fred is for. He's probably going to arrive after we're done, and then he can use Kentucky Kaiju to turn Mega-Max into scrap metal." Go Go suggested.

"Yeah. Okay, we're here." Honey Lemon said, stopping as they reached Trina's location. She'd done quite a number on the neighborhood by then. Many of the buildings were either completely pulverized or fit only to be condemned. Meanwhile, the buddy-guardians continued to attack her from all sides.

Trina stomped several of the ones that were on the ground, then made Mega-Max do a spinning lariat to make short work of the ones in the air. Some of them even collided into one another and exploded. "Rrgh. If only I'd just gone with making _one_ giant robot the first time, instead of a thousand tiny ones. This wouldn't be happening." Trina griped, though relieved to be at least temporarily free of the annoyance.

"Hey, Trina! You got bigger problems now!" Wasabi yelled, waving his arms left and right. "We're here again!"

Trina smiled at them. "Good, that means I get to destroy you for real now. No puny little electrostatic discharge for you this time."

"…Where is Globby?" Honey Lemon asked with her eyebrows furrowed..

"Oh, I knocked him into a building like a soccer ball. You should have seen it, it was hilarious." Trina replied, grinning at the memory. Honey Lemon's expression darkened at hearing this.

Mega-Max started approaching them slowly. "How reckless of you, approaching me like that." Honey Lemon said, staring coldly at Trina. "You don't know what tricks I might have up my sleeve."

"Well, I can't crush you to death if I don't get closer, can I?"

Honey Lemon breathed deeply. "…Okay. Time to put the plan into action. Wasabi, you cover me with your energy shield. Go Go, you get us both out of here if she gets too close too fast."

"Alright", they both said. Honey Lemon aimed her cannon at Mega-Max's chest, where most of the circuitry was likely to be.

"Now, what would be the best for this? If it's made of titanium, I should try hydrogen, but if it's composed of stainless steel, that wouldn't work. Radiation embrittlement could be hazardous. So maybe-"

"Honey Lemon! She's coming! You have to shoot!"

"Okay!" Honey Lemon fired as many of her chemballs at Mega-Max as possible, covering a large portion of its chest area in pink fluid.

Honey Lemon pulled the trigger on her purse gun again. It was empty. And Mega-Max was still standing. "Well, at least we know it's definitely not made of tungsten carbide…"

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Wasabi asked.

"It's probably already weakening its structure as we speak. But like I said, since I don't know what it's made of or its molecular structure, I kind of had to ballpark it."

Trina stopped her charge for a moment to look at what Honey Lemon did. "What is this weird goo you covered me with?"

"It induced chemical metal embrittlement in Mega-Max's armor! It's going to weaken and weaken until even the slightest touch could make it melt away!" Honey Lemon explained.

Trina raised an eyebrow. "I hardly see how that'll do you any good. None of you can get close enough to take advantage of that, anyway. Maybe Baymax could, but he seems to be somewhat indisposed at the moment."

"We're not going to attack you. Fred is! We just have to wait for him to arrive, and then he can punch a hole right through your robot!" Go Go declared.

" _Punch_ a hole? How the heck is he gonna do that? He's not a punchy guy. He just throws flames everywhere and turns invisible. And besides, the surface area's just too big. The only way anyone could actually _punch_ a hole into Mega-Max is if they-" _Thoom._ The ground shook. "If they…" _Thoom_. "If they had their-" _Thoom._ A greenish clawed hand appeared from behind two buildings. The creature that had been approaching came into view.

Trina's eyes widened, and she gave a frustrated groan. "If they had their own giant robot. Of course."

"That's right! The Kentucky Kaiju has risen from its slumber once again!" Fred exclaimed. "You would _not_ believe the day I had, may I just say. There was so much traffic over at Seagle Street, I had to scare everyone off to get here fast enough!"

"Well, you're right on time, Fred. We quite literally just softened her up for you", Wasabi told him.

"Anyway, have at thee, villain! Hwa-ta!" Fred said, striking a wuxia pose with the Kentucky Kaiju.

"You rebuilt the robot you used to crush father's ambitions, just so I could personally destroy it with my own hands?" Trina asked with glee. "What a delightful gift, Fred! You really shouldn't have!"

"I couldn't just leave it there all alone underwater! That would just be an insult to the memory of Kentucky Kaiju! So I spent the better part of a summer rebuilding it, even better than before! More mobile! More powerful! More… Kaiju!" Fred professed in his usual exuberant manner.

"And that's not even the best part!" Fred continued. "There are so many roar buttons now! Check it!" Fred pressed a button on his computer console. Kentucky Kaiju's mouth opened briefly and a 'roar' sound came out of it.

"And this one!" Fred pressed another button. This time, the sound that came out was 'skreonk!'. "Or this one!" Kentucky Kaiju let out a 'gyaoon!' in response.

Fred continued playing with the buttons.

"Roar! Skreo-ro-roar! Sk-sk-sk-kreonk! Gyaoon! Ro-ro-gyaoon! Skreonk!"

"Stop creating a mixtape and start helping us!" Go Go cried out.

"Oh, right, the big kaiju battle!" Fred replied. "Alright, you Mega-Mook, come at me!" Fred jumped forward so he was closer to Trina. The two robots began staring each other down.

The flash of Wasabi's phone camera going off was heard. "What?" He asked in reaction to Honey Lemon and Go Go's odd stares. "Fred would _kill_ me if I didn't take a picture of this."

* * *

Robake began the fight by throwing a punch at Hiro. Hiro proceeded to sidestep it. The punch hit the pavement behind him, caving it in.

Robake paused before attempting to attack him again, activating his ocular lasers.

"You know, you were pretty impressive in that first fight." Hiro said to him as he grabbed Baymax's broken jetpack from the ground and blocked it. "Not so much now."

"Hold _still_ , you little-" Robake yelled, continuing to fire his eye lasers in an attempt to melt through the makeshift shield, though he abruptly stopped after a few seconds, as if to catch his breath.

"Let me guess – used too much juice? I bet Obake – the real one – never intended for you to see any sort of long-term use.

"Oh, he most definitely did," Robake explained "I was the robot he always sent out whenever he needed to do any field work. I guess he liked the idea of being able to pretend that he was constantly stalking you, like some weird freakazoid. He was a bit of an egomaniac."

"Yeah, tell me about it", Hiro joked, while dodging a few of Robake's telescoping arm punches.

"So much so, in fact, that he couldn't even conceive of the idea that his plan would fail. He needed a small distraction, so he thought "Well, I'm not gonna be using this guy anymore", and shoved a bunch of combat upgrades inside me, as well as removing my original battery and replacing it with one that only lasted 6 hours. He meant to scrap me afterwards. It was symbolism – 'after today, the world will finally know the real Obake', he said."

"And that's why you're losing your edge." Hiro pointed out. "You've been acting tough this entire time, but you always knew your power would run out eventually.

"I still have more than enough power to defeat you, boy!" Robake boasted defiantly.

He ran up to Hiro and tried punching him in the face. Hiro blocked it with his own hand. "Really? Because I'm not seeing it." Robake looked strained as he attempted to punch Hiro with his other hand, which Hiro also caught.

"You've just been getting weaker and weaker, that's why Baymax managed to get you with that rocket fist when we were in KreiTech. In fact, in this last battle you had to overcompensate so much, I bet it isn't even 6 hours anymore, is it? More like… 3 hours." Robake grunted in frustration, signaling to Hiro that he was right.

"I saw the way you looked tired after firing those rockets. Not to mention having to fire lasers at Go Go at the same time. And even though you managed to barely defeat Baymax by some fluke, it's all downhill from here. And you _know_ it." Hiro taunted. "You had your big chance, and you blew it. I seriously doubt Obake would be pleased."

"Do you… really think… I'm doing this… for _him?_ " Robake snarled the words out. "Obake was a fool! He was a fool who thought the world couldn't do without him! That's what he always believed, to his dying breath!"

"Well, I wouldn't say to his dying-" Hiro tried to explain, but Robake cut him off as he continued his monologue. Hiro could feel his hands hurting as Robake stopped trying to push them away and started trying to squeeze them until they broke.

"He never envisioned the idea that his daughter would have to exist in a world that didn't have him in it! What a genius he was!" Robake commented, with dripping sarcasm. "And now, look what has happened? She can do nothing but try to recreate what she lost that day! In me, in her- no matter where she looks, she always sees his shadow!" Hiro let out a squeak of pain and began to look worried as Robake diverted more and more power to his arms as he said this.

"And that man does not deserve anything – _anything_ being done in his name! So no, Hamada! I am not doing this for him, but for her!" Robake declared, before whispering – very, very quietly – the words "rocketskatemodeengageforfiveseconds".

Hiro was caught off-guard by the sudden burst of speed as Robake twisted both of his arms so hard they nearly came out of their sockets and headbutted him at the same time.

"I'm honestly starting to appreciate these things." Robake said, looking at the retracting rocket skates while dusting himself off. Then, he picked Hiro off the ground by the head and continued to speak with him.

"You listen here, Hamada." Robake said, with hate evident in his eyes. "One of the only good things about Obake was that – in his own, twisted, deficient way – He did love his daughter. And that means so do I. So I'm going to help her. I'm going to give her absolution. I'm going to destroy you, the way you destroyed Obake."

Robake put his left hand around Hiro's throat, then his right, and began crushing his windpipe. "The way HIS death destroyed _Trina."_

Hiro's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, and he barely managed to speak. "Obake… destroyed… himself…"

"Of course _you_ would say that", Robake retorted, interpreting Hiro's statement as being merely figurative.

" _noimeantthatliterally! ihadnothingtodowithhisdeath, pleaseletgoofmythroat-_ " Hiro screamed as loud as he could (which was not very loud at all), but it was enough to make Robake let him go.

"Pwaah." Hiro spat out, as he held his hand up to his throat and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Explain. Now."

"No one killed Obake. No one decided he had to die. The only person who decided to rid the world of Obake for good was him, and him alone. Here," Hiro said, pushing a button on his armor and showing Robake a hologram of his master's final moments.

* * *

" _My new city. My dream." Obake said to himself, deflated, as the monitor screens on his lair fizzled out. He had been defeated, and he knew it._

" _They still remember Shimamoto! They revere her!" He rambled, with the barest hint of outrage. He realized now that his dream of being viewed as a savior would never materialize. He would go down in history as 'the man who almost destroyed San Fransokyo', and nothing more._

" _My scan indicates that this structure is – sustaining damage." Baymax observed, before being smacked upside the head with a piece of falling debris._

" _This wouldn't have mattered! I would have lived forever as the man who remade the city into something… perfect!" Obake fell silent. He looked at Baymax for a few seconds, and then removed the personality chip he had placed inside him earlier, allowing Baymax to act of his own accord again._

" _You should go." He told Baymax._

" _You – are in danger."_

"Yes _, I'm aware of that!"_

" _Do I have your permission to help you?"_

_After a brief moment of silence, Obake's response came. "Go to him! Go to Hiro." He ordered. "Tell him – I still think we would have done great things together."_

" _I am a – personal healthcare companion. I cannot leave until you say you are satisfied with your care."_

" _I am_ satisfied _… with my care." Obake said, seemingly struggling to get the words out._

_Baymax turned around to leave, but not before turning his head to look at Obake one last time. The man was standing stock still, having resigned himself to his fate._

_If Baymax was aware of what kind of decision Obake had just made, he didn't show it. He turned around once again, and stepped out of the room._

* * *

"Obake… chose to die?" Robake asked, with his eyes wide open.

"I guess you didn't see that, because you shut down before any of that happened. But yes."

"But that means – that means Trina's entire crusade is based on a false premise." Robake's mind went into overdrive as he processed the ramifications of this.

_'Trina reprogrammed me to be loyal to the mission to the very end. But what is the mission?_

_The mission is to fulfill Obake's vision. But Obake abandoned his original vision when he died. So what was his real vision, then? In his final moments, what was his desire?_

… _In his last moment, he chose to abandon this world. To remove himself from it._

_Then I know what I must do.'_

"Hamada. I have a plan." Robake declared dramatically.

"Been getting that a lot lately", Hiro replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. Oh my god, this chapter. It got so long, I had to split it into two! Which I suppose isn't that bad, because it gave me an excuse to reference the final two-parter of Season 2 that this fic is essentially a sequel to. As for why it's called that, one of the reasons is that that's what it is: the battle is the opposite of what happened in that episode. Instead of Trina controlling the buddy-guardians and them being defeated by Mega-Max, now she's controlling Mega-Max and fighting the buddy-guardians. The other reason, I'll explain in the next part.
> 
> In case you don't remember, Mega-Max has an exposed cockpit. That seems like it'd be a really bad idea, so Roddy decided to install a protective force field to make up for it, at the very least.
> 
> The three roars for Kentucky Kaiju are all different possible onomatopoeias for Godzilla's roar, from the generic "roar!" to the iconic "skreonk!" to the obscure "gyaoon!"


	6. Legacies Reversed, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle continues and Robake makes an important decision.

Trina stared at the giant robot in front of her. _'If what they said about weakening Mega-Max's structure is true'_ , she thought, _'Then I can't afford to let him touch any of the area that's been affected by the goo.'_

"YEAH, let's do this! This is happening!" Fred ranted while making Kentucky Kaiju strike several 'cool' poses. "Isn't it crazy what a twist of fate this is? Hiro gave you a taste of your own medicine when he put Tadashi's chips inside your Buddy-Guardians, but then you gave _him_ a taste of his own medicine when you brainwashed Mega-Max to fight for you! And _then_ I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine when I rebuilt Kentucky Kaiju, which your father had used to give _me_ a taste of _my_ own medicine when he sent Noodle Burger Boy to take control of it, way back all those months ago! Wait. Was it months? Feels like it might have been years." Fred questioned, seemingly unconcerned with the dangerous situation he was in. "Anyway, point is, lots of medicine going around. Which is bad, because you really shouldn't take someone else's medicine. It's fine to do if you're related and you're taking the same medicine for the same problem, but with anyone else, it's very dangerous!"

Trina gawked. "The heck? Is your plan to bewilder me to death? Because I'm not gonna lie, it might actually work."

She looked down at the other three Big Hero 6 teammates on the ground. "Is he seriously like this all the time? Is this normal?"

"Yeah, Fred's mouth is his most dangerous weapon." Wasabi replied.

"That and his ADHD", Go Go added.

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore everything he says."

"Yeah, good call." Go Go told her.

"Gyaooon!" The Kaiju roared as Fred began jumping around Trina and attacking her with punches and kicks while she tried to hit him with her own.

* * *

"This is the plan, Hamada", Robake began explaining. "Trina stole a remote reprogramming device from KreiTech when we were there. That's how she managed to reprogram Mega-Max. She still has it, even now. We need to get it back!

"But the cockpit is protected by that forcefield. There's no way we could inside!" Hiro pointed out.

"And that's why we need to find Globby! His malleable body might just be able to get inside. The cockpit is impenetrable, but every kind of armor always has a weakness. If he crawls inside Mega-Max's body, he could then break through the cockpit from below, and snatch the reprogrammer away from her."

"The only people who were here while Globby was fighting Trina were Baymax and Chief Cruz. Since Baymax is passed out, that means we need to get in contact with Chief Cruz. Are you able to intercept and send radio transmissions?" Hiro asked Robake.

"Of course. Let me tune into the police radio frequency." Robake said. Radio chatter began coming out of his ears.

"All units, make sure no civilians come inside the battle zone!" Said Chief Cruz's voice. "That's the entire business district! I repeat, no civilians are to get anywhere near where the battle is happening. And don't under any circumstances try to join the fight yourselves! Let Big Hero 6 and the buddy-guardians take care of this."

"Speaking of Big Hero 6, hey, Chief Cruz. I need to talk to you." Hiro said.

"Hi-uh… Captain Cutie!" Chief Cruz stammered after almost blowing Hiro's secret identity to the entire SFPD. "What do you need me to do?"

"Do you know where Globby went?"

"He got smacked into a building on the far end of the business district. Where are you now?"

"I'm still right in front of the KreiTech building."

"Okay, so from there, you have to move about five blocks to the left, then you go right into a street and keep walking, until you see a pink goo monster passed out in front of a building. He's probably still out of it; Trina gave him quite the kick. Anything else?" Chief Cruz asked.

"Is Megan free on Saturday?"

Cruz groaned. "No, she isn't."

"Worth a shot! Good luck, chief!"

"Back at you, Captain, er, Cutie.… you really need to pick a better name for yourself." Robake, sensing that the conversation was over, cut off the communication.

"Okay, we need to get there as fast as we can." Hiro and Robake began running through the now-deserted streets.

"Hiro, if this works, you have to promise me something." Robake said while he kept running alongside Hiro.

"What would it be?"

"Promise me that Trina will be treated fairly. A prison is no place for a teenage girl to be. I don't care how smart she is, or that she's robot, she's still a child!" Robake explained.

"Sure. It's probably not going to work, though. She did hurt a lot of people, and I don't think our law system really knows how to deal with teenage _robots_ commiting crimes."

"And you also have to promise me that she'll have as many blueberry scones as she wants! ALL the scones! It's an Aken family thing!" Robake said rather emphatically.

"Uh… sure."

"And one last thing, don't just defeat her and move on like she doesn't exist. Don't let her stew in her anger anymore. You always say you want to help people. Sometimes the worst people in the world are the ones in most need of help."

"I get what you're saying… But with the way you're talking, it's almost like you don't think you'll live through this." Hiro remarked.

Robake fell silent for a moment. "…I'll be fine."

"You sure you still have enough energy to last the rest of the fight?"

"If things go as planned, then yes."

"Then I guess they _better_ go as planned." Hiro turned his eyes back to the street as they approached the building Globby had been punted to.

* * *

"Can't take the heat, can you?" Fred taunted while Trina did her best to avoid getting damaged by his moves. "I'm just gonna keep dodging and attacking, over and over, until you're distracted. And then…" Fred paused as he flipped right over Trina's head. "…I'm gonna do this!" Fred kicked backwards with the Kaiju's right leg, trying to hit the robot's chemball fluid-covered area.

Trina grabbed his leg as he did so, however. "You're gonna have to be a little faster than that."

"Hi-yah!" Fred used his left leg to slam himself into Mega-Max, breaking free of Trina's hold. Parts of its chest armor flaked off when he did so. "Never underestimate the kaiju from kentucky, little miss megalomaniac!"

Trina frowned. _'It's too risky to leave him alone when he's THAT mobile. I'm going to have to immobilize him.'_ She ran toward Fred as quickly as Mega-Max allowed, and grabbed both of his arms. Then she stomped on the Kaiju's feet to make sure he couldn't use them, either.

"Owie!" Fred yelped. "Wait a minute, why did I say owie? I wasn't the one who got hurt. Wait. _I wasn't the one who got hurt._ " Fred stared at Trina with pure comtempt. "You _hurt Kentucky Kaiju's pinky toe, you MONSTER!_ " He started struggling to break his arms free. "Do you have ANY idea how hard those were to rebuild? I worked so hard on the nails!" Fred scratched his chin in thought. "Well, technically, it was Heathcliff that did everything, but… he's my butler, so same difference!"

"Just shut up, you idiotic… moronic… doofus!" Trina yelled at him. "Don't you have ANYTHING better to do than go off into rambling, nonsensical non sequiturs that do nothing but waste everyone's time?!"

"Actually, yes. I can do one other thing. Flame breath." The Kaiju roared a mighty "SKREONK!" as flames came pouring out of his mouth and covered Mega-Max's entire body. Even through the force-field, Trina could feel the heat. She put her hands in front of her face to protect from the heat wave.

"And one more thing." Fred said as he made Kentucky Kaiju ball its hands into fists and thrust them forward, into Mega-Max's chest, creating a large hole in it. Mega-Max tumbled back into a skyscraper.

"Told ya you couldn't take the heat." Fred said, with only a slight amount of smugness.

* * *

"Globby's right over there!" Hiro exclaimed. They ran up to where Globby was, still unconscious as Chief Cruz had said. Hiro helped him up.

"Ooh… did anyone get the number of that- YOU!" Globby woke up from his stupor and immediately began attacking Robake.

"Globby, wait! He's helping us now!" Hiro tried to tell him.

"Wait, seriously?" Globby pulled his hand back.

"You're not surprised?" Robake asked, amazed at how quick Globby was to trust others just on Hiro's say-so.

"Yeah, I got better from being evil, so why shouldn't anyone else?" Globby questioned.

"…Alright, then." Robake said, deciding it didn't really matter why Globby trusted him so long as he did. "So… we require your assistance to defeat Trina."

"Yeah, that's what I was _trying_ to do", Globby replied, "before she punted me into this place. _Ow_. Not the best abandoned building to sleep on."

"You were trying to break through her cockpit's forcefield before, but it was clearly a waste of time", Robake told him.

"But like, a well-intentioned, misguided waste of time, right? Not a deliberate, cowardly waste of time?" Globby asked.

"Um… yes. So what you _should_ have done-"

"Is get inside Mega-Max through the openings in its joints, and then breaking into the cockpit from below." Said the voice of Roddy Blair, who appeared suddenly behind the trio.

"Roddy?" Hiro asked. "How did you get past the police blockade?"

"I'm the _King of Lairs_. Do you really think I don't know how to get around this city in ways even the cops don't?" Roddy responded. "When I saw what was happening on the TV, I thought I'd come by to say I'm really sorry I bothered to put all those upgrades into that dumb robot. It was a pride thing. I swear I'm never ever building anything that isn't a lair ever again. Not even if you pay me."

"Uh, thanks?" Hiro asked, uncertain of how to respond to this somewhat back-handed apology.

"But in case you didn't notice, that Fred guy just did a huge number on Mega-Max. It's got a giant weak spot right in front of it now. You can go in through there, it'd be a lot easier."

"Really, now?" Robake said, turning back to look at the battle. "Would you look at that. Trina seems to be having much more difficulty than expected."

"Well, I'm outta here. Call me when you have lair stuff for me to deal with." Roddy said, walking away from the scene. Hiro, Globby and Robake stared at their next target.

"So when you get in there," Hiro said to Globby, "you need to grab this remote reprogramming device Trina has - that's what she used to take control of Mega-Max – and then give it to us so we can reverse it."

"Alright!" Globby exclaimed while giving both Hiro and Robake a big, goopy hug. "I'll show her! No one calls Globby 'yellow-belied' and gets away with it!" He said angrily, while dragging the two others along as he swung from building to building (or in some cases, from tree to tree, or ground to ground. The place was pretty wrecked by this point).

* * *

"Great job, Fred!" Fred's three teammates cheered for him as he did a victory dance.

"Oh, yeah! Who's the best? _I'm the best_!" Fred declared while performing – somehow – a moonwalk with his giant robot.

Mega-Max placed its hands on the ground, and lifted itself up. "You bastards…" Trina said, fuming. "You bastards! I'm not let going to let you win again… no matter what happens! MEGA-MAX, ROCKET FIST!" Mega-Max shook as both its hands detached from its forearms and flew right at Kentucky Kaiju.

"Uh, oh. Get out of the way, Kentucky Kaiju!" Fred said as he made Kentucky Kaiju jump out the way, but the rockets fists followed it. Fred reacted with an "Oof!" as his robot was struck in the head from both sides by the flying fists. But rather than return to their owner, the fists kept on punching him.

"So half-circle back and B is for the repulsors…" Trina said, pressing buttons on a controller that had emerged from the console seemingly just for manipulating the rocket fists, which for some reason resembled an arcade stick. Two openings appeared in the palms of the rocket fists. They backed away slightly and hit the Kaiju with two powerful repulsor blasts.

"Nice! And then it's a quarter circle forward and fierce punch for the double uppercut…" She pressed more buttons and both of the fists backed away from the Kaiju. Just as Fred barely managed to lift himself off the ground, they flew right back into him and uppercutted the robot's jaw. He was flung back into the floor.

"And finally, just to add insult to injury… if there's one thing I remember about this robot of yours from watching father's recordings… it's that it doesn't like electricity very much. Down-back, half-circle, down-forward, fierce punch!" She yelled. The hands began crackling with a field of energy.

Fred began sweating profusely, unable to make the Kaiju get up. "I have a baaad feeling about this, guys", He stated.

The fists slammed down and created a huge wave of electricity that seemed to erupt from the ground around them. Kentucky Kaiju began to spasm and spark and by the time the effect passed, its body was completely charred.

" _Fred!"_ the rest of Big Hero 6 exclaimed. "We have to help him!" Honey Lemon declared, as she, Go Go and Wasabi ran to the location where Kentucky Kaiju lay.

As they climbed on top of its head, they could see Fred through its transparent eyes, no worse for wear. "I'm fine, guys. The inside of the head is insulated! So all I really got from that was several concussions." Fred's expression grew sullen while Honey Lemon opened the middle eye to let him out. "And a broken heart", he said as he looked back at the charred body of Kentucky Kaiju. "Farewell, Kentucky Kaiju. The world just wasn't ready for you, yet."

"We brought your suit, just in case." Honey Lemon handed the Fredzilla suit to him. "It's probably not going to be very useful, but at least you won't get recognized.

Mega-Max's hands flew back to him. "Amazing what a few minutes of reading the manual will do for your win-lose ratio." Trina commented to herself. "And you said I couldn't take the heat, Fred! Seems more like that was you."

"Well, technically you only hit me with repulsor blasts and electricity", Fred said, pointing his finger up, "but both of those create heat, so I guess it evens out."

"Now's our chance!" Chief Cruz's voice was heard, though the man himself was hiding behind the crumbled remains of a building. More buddy-guardians came into the area. "Buddy-guardians, get inside that hole and take that thing apart from within!"

The buddy-guardians began marching through the street. Trina rolled her eyes. "Idiots." She covered the hole using Mega-Max's left hand. "See? I can just do this." She swatted several buddy-guardians as they tried to jump at her. "And then I can use my free hand to deal with all of these – what did you call them, Chief Cruz? – mosquitoes."

"Uurgh. You're the most frustrating supervillain I've ever met. And I've met three. But one of them was _really_ annoying." Cruz told her.

"Don't worry, Chief Cruz!" Globby's voice came as he landed near to where Cruz was.

"You idiot, you just gave away my position! _I have a wife and daughter_ -" Chief Cruz complained before being cut off.

"Yes, yes, like I said, don't worry. This will end very soon!" Globby declared. "She may be able to stop those big lumbering buddy-guardians, but she can't stop Globby from getting inside!"

"You really need to stop referring to yourself in the third person", Hiro said to him. "It's getting annoying. I'm not gonna lie."

"Oh, sure, like you never talked about yourself in the third person, huh, 'Captain Cutie'?" Globby retorted.

"That was only to impress Karmi! WAIT! I-I mean, to fool Karmi! To make myself less similar to my secret identity!"

"Hiro." Chief Cruz gave him an ice-cold stare. "Are you two-timing my daughter with another girl?"

" _Globby let's just go save the day right now, for the love of god-_ " Hiro yelled desperate to get out of Chief Cruz's presence.

"On it!" Globby said, jumping out of the hiding spot. Hiro hurriedly ran after him, giving no explanation to Cruz as to why.

Robake stared uncomfortably at Cruz. "So why are you here?" Cruz asked him.

"I'm helping!" Robake replied with a snarky grin.

"…I'm not even going to ask at this point."

"HEY, TRINA! GUESS WHO'S BAAACK!" Globby yelled loudly as he pole-vaulted himself right into Mega-Max.

"What the- oh, no!" Trina said, realizing the danger Globby posed now. Globby slid downward and went inside.

"If one drill didn't work, maybe two drills will!" He said as he stuck to the ceiling underneath the cockpit and turned his two hands into drills. "Or maybe even _three_ drills!" He continued, morphing his own head into another drill.

Trina could only frantically look for any kind of weapon she could use to defend herself against Globby or stop him from getting through, but unfortunately for her, Mega-Max didn't have any internal defensive weapons, only external ones.

"MADE IT!" Globby declared as he finally broke through. "Got your toy!" He said, stretching his hand to grab an electronic device that was just sitting on the ground, which he concluded to be the reprogrammer Hiro was talking about. "You really shouldn't leave this sort of thing lying around, Trina. It could get dirty."

"How did you- who even told you about that thing?" Trina asked. "Give that back!"

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't think so!" Globby replied, holding the reprogrammer just out of her reach. "Hiro! Catch!" He said, throwing the device as hard as he could…

…Only for it to slam back into the floor, because of the force field.

"…Oh", Globby exclaimed, quickly picking it back up with a bemused expression, "I thought this was one of those 'you can get out but can't get in' force fields." He quickly picked the reprogrammer back up.

"Well, it's not." Trina said. "Now give. it. back!" She grabbed onto the device and tried to rip it out of Globby's hands. "Let go!" "No, you let go!"

Globby used his free hand to press a button on Mega-Max's controls, disabling the force field. "Yoink!" He leapt out of the cockpit with the reprogrammer in hand. Trina quickly pressed the button to reactivate the force field again, even though it was basically pointless now that she was apparently about to lose. Again.

"This isn't happening", she muttered to herself. It was then she noticed Robake standing next to Hiro, not trying to attack him at all. "What in the world…" She said, and started moving Mega-Max toward him. "You were the one who told them about the device, didn't you… you lying traitor! How did you manage to defy your new programming?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to discover, my dear", Robake stated with a smile.

"Hiro, catch! For real, this time!" Globby said, throwing the device at Hiro's direction.

Hiro caught it. Robake and him both began running away from Trina. "You know, you guys are really not treating this device with the proper amount of care." Robaked stated.

"We have the reprogrammer now! So that means we can fix Mega-Max and end all of this, right?" Hiro asked.

"That's right. So give me the device, Hiro." Robake asked, lifting up his arm and opening his hand expectantly.

Hiro looked at him with suspicion. "Actually… I don't think that'd be a good idea. I still don't really trust you."

"I've seen how it works! I could fix this faster than even you could!" Robake protested.

"It's safer in my hands than it is in yours. I may be giving you a chance to help, but I'm not stupid." Hiro replied.

Robake gave him a tired expression. "Then you shouldn't have let me get this close."

"What are you- _Ugh!_ " Hiro grunted in pain as Robake unexpectedly punched him in the stomach. Robake looked at his confused face and told him, "I'm sorry, Hiro. If I told you what I was going to do with this- you would try to stop me." He then fled the scene.

"Wait!" Hiro cried out, before coughing and trying to catch his breath. "That lying son of a-" Hiro gave chase to Robake shortly thereafter.

After a few minutes, Robake went into an alley whose buildings still hadn't crumbled during the fight. "She wants loyalty, I'll give her loyalty", he muttered. He began fiddling with the controls of the reprogrammer as fast as he could.

"Guys!" Hiro said, approaching the rest of his teammates. "Robake betrayed us! He has the reprogrammer! We have to catch him!"

"Not if I catch him first!" Trina said behind him. The team looked startled and began running as fast as possible. "If anyone gets to that backstabber before I'm done grinding him into dust, I'll kill them, too!"

"Run!" Hiro ordered. "He went in this direction, let's go!"

* * *

"Come on, you blasted thing, do what I'm telling you to do…" Robake muttered. "They'll be here any second."

Pressing one last button, he made a motion that looked like he was wiping sweat off his brow (even though he's a robot), and said "Done."

As he did this, two giant hands came down from the sky and flattened the two buildings around the alley. "There you are, you little traitor." Trina said, sounding both angry and hurt at the same time. "Why did you do that, Robake? I thought we were in this together! Sure, I kind of stole your free will a little bit", she admitted, "But I just wanted you to remember what's important, that's all! We have to make sure father's dream is realized in his stead! That's what's important. We have to go through with this. So tell me- why did you steal the reprogrammer from me?"

"…To make sure our father's dream becomes a reality", Robake replied impassively.

"Don't mock me! This is _not_ what dad… what father would want. You're talking nonsense."

"And _you're_ computing from incomplete data", Robake told her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trina tried to make Mega-Max step forward, but found it no longer responded. The monitor inside simply said "ACCESS DENIED".

Big Hero 6 arrived at that moment. "Weird. Why is Trina just standing there? What is stopping her from attacking Robake?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but we should probably sneak in there while she's immobilized", Wasabi suggested.

They slipped in through the robot's legs and confronted Robake. "Why did you grab that reprogrammer from me?" Hiro asked him. "You said I would want to stop you if I knew the reason."

"Wait, so you weren't in cahoots?" Trina asked in a confused tone.

"We were until he decided to suckerpunch me and run away", Hiro explained.

"Oh, please. If you must know, I didn't betray anyone today. Not a single one of you. But I couldn't tell you what I was going to do, Hiro, because you're too much of a goody-two-shoes. You can't bear to see people getting hurt, no matter what the reason." Robake paused as he considered what those words sounded like. "Okay, now that I said that out loud I realize it sounded really sinister. But anyway, Mega-Max's control has reverted back to you all, just as you wanted."

"You – just – you keep saying you didn't betray me, that you're still working towards completing father's goals, but then you do things like this! I don't get it!" Trina began violently punching the console to expose its internal wiring. "I'll just have to hotwire the controls, then!"

She tugged on two wires inside the console and Mega-Max lifted its arms up. "Hah! Guess you're not out of the woods yet!"

"Oh, come _on_ ", Robake grumbled. "Trina, would you just quit while you're ahead? Or in this case, so far behind you're on Mars?"

"Never! I'm seeing this through to end. I'm not giving up until this city has become a pile of ashes!" Trina declared, making Mega-Max lift its arm up into the air dramatically.

"Oh, wow", Honey Lemon said, staring at somewhere to the left of Mega-Max.

"That's right. And then, I'm going to rebuild it, piece by piece, until it's the most perfect city in the world! A city with no humans, only robots. Perfect, immutable robots."

"Man, I really didn't think he would actually make it in time", Fred stated, staring at the same point in the sky that Honey Lemon was looking at.

"And then- wait, what are you actually reacting to?" Trina looked at the direction everyone was staring at. There appeared to be something burning in the night sky, coming straight toward her. But the closer it got, the more apparent it became that it wasn't a meteor.

"I have to say, that little robot is quite the determined one, isn't he?" Robake noted.

Trina could barely believe her eyes. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Trina tried to move Mega-Max out of the way, but she could really only move the arms. The little fireball collided with the robot and shredded right through its neck while the person inside it screamed a very loud "MINI-MAXIMUM BURNING PUUUUNCH!"

The force field shorted out, and Trina got knocked out of the cockpit. Mini-Max crashed into a building, but gingerly stepped out of it, his armor covered in soot.

"Missed me, everyone?" He asked with pride.

"Were you just flying back this entire time?" Fred asked, awed at what they had just witnessed.

"But of course! It took me nearly an hour for the thrusters to compensate for the amount of force with which I was thrown. Hence the 'coming back from re-entry' look."

"You're amazing, Mini-Max! You're the best sidekick in ALL the worlds!" Fred told him while he gave him a joyful hug, covering his arms with soot also.

"That was obvious from the very beginning!" Mini-Max proclaimed, "BUT… this is nice."

"How did it all go so wrong?" Trina asked while stepping out of the destroyed robot, having been soundly defeated. "This isn't fair."

"As I was saying, I did not disobey my programming. All that happened was that I discovered some new information. Hiro, do the honors." Hiro pressed the button on his armpiece and projected the recording of Obake's death to her.

Trina watched intently, not showing any emotion until the end. "…That can't be true", she stammered out. "It can't be. Dad would never give up like that! Whatever you just showed me, there's no _way_ that's how it actually happened."

"Trina. I have watched Hiro and his friends almost as much as the real Obake did. I watched their every move. I know everything about the way they act and think. Faking a recording of someone's death just to mock you is _not_ something they would do." Trina looked downcast at hearing this.

Robake continued talking. "Obake decided, when he was creating me, that he didn't want me to have any interest in taking over the world or recreating it. He thought that if I was as ambitious and driven to realize his vision as he was, that I might end up deciding only _I_ was deserving enough to fulfill it. And so, never once in my life did I think that I could beyond the role that he had given me. Technically, that's still true. I am still just a mere shadow of Obake.

A puppet on strings, who went as far as giving up his own life to further his master's ambition because he didn't have any himself. But when Hiro showed me that video of Obake's final moments, I realized that my master's goals had changed _._ HE had changed. Even one such as he was capable of change, so why shouldn't I? You wanted me to be loyal to Obake's objective. So now I am going to fulfill it. His LAST objective. I promised myself I would undo what you did to me, and this boy showed me how." Robake said, giving a smiling aside glance to Hiro. "Which is why… which is why, when I took the reprogrammer from his hands… I took the opportunity to add in a kill-switch to my programming. A few minutes from now, it will wipe every bit of data in my hard drive, and I will be no more."

" _What?_ Trina – and several of the members of BH6 – yelled.

"So that's what you were planning. When you said I would never let anyone get hurt no matter what the reason, that's what you were referring to?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. This was Obake's final decision. To remove himself from the world and give up on his foolhardy quest. It's only natural that his copy do the same." Robake explained to them. "It is what he would want. He chose to save you, Hiro, because he decided this world needed more heroes than it did monsters. I can do nothing but obey my master's desire. Wasn't that just how you wanted it to be?" He asked, looking at Trina.

"How is – how is killing yourself going to make anything better, Robake? Answer me that!" Trina said, her voice shaking.

Robake stared at her with an unusual kindness. "It's going to let you move on, Trina. Our goals were based on an inaccuracy, on the idea that these six heroes were responsible for the death of Obake. But the man who was truly responsible is already dead. And it's for the best that he remains so." Robake stared at Trina sadly before continuing. "But make no mistake. Though I am repeating Obake's final actions, I am doing them because for my own reasons, my own vision. I want you to have a _future_ , Trina. And that's not going to happen so long as you're still trapped in the past."

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't – you can't do this to me!" Trina ran up to him and started hitting his chest with her fists in protest. Like a child begging her father not to leave. Which wasn't that far from the truth. "I already lost my father once! I refuse to do it again – I can't – I won't!" Then, still distraught, she pressed her face to his chest, and continued to speak in a quiet voice. "Please don't leave again. You're all I had."

Robake put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "Trina, don't you get it?" The robotic double of Obake asked. "The man you once called your father isn't in front of you. He's _here_." He put his index finger on her chest, where her heart would be if she were human. "And that is where he'll always be."

"Only a few seconds left to go", he told her with a bittersweet expression on his face. "Goodbye, Trina. Whatever future you create after this… make it a good one." And with those words, Robake shut down, for good this time.

Trina said nothing. For a few seconds, all was quiet. Then she fell to her knees, and began sobbing as the reality of what happened hit her. She put her hands around her eyes, as if trying to force tears to come out.

Hiro stared silently at her. Chief Cruz chose this moment to approach as well, carrying a battered white robot under his arm. "Hey, Hiro. I think this is yours."

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled, taking the deflated Baymax from Chief Cruz's hands. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine", Baymax mumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Globby said, walking toward them. "Boy, that was crazy! And harrowing. But it looks like the danger's passed now."

"Yeah. It seems like everything resolved itself nicely. For the most part", Chief Cruz remarked, looking at the destroyed landscape.

"Yeah… for the most part", Hiro repeated, giving a worried glance to Trina.

Trina looked back at them, and with a sullen expression, said, "It's fine, Hamada. You can take me away now. I'm not going to make a fuss or anything. There's no point to fighting you anymore." Chief Cruz cuffed her and carefully walked her toward the police car. Trina got inside, and true to her word, did not make any attempt to fight her captors.

"There's just… no point." And with those words from Trina, the car doors closed, taking her away from the scene of the destruction she had caused.

"That… that wasn't the kind of ending I was hoping for," Fred said, with a furrowed brow. By his side, Mini-Max seemed to be similarly contemplative.

"Justice prevailed, but it feels hollow somehow."

"It's a better ending than the alternative", Go Go told Fred. "At least now, she's not wanting to hurt anyone anymore."

"Still, though", Wasabi remarked, "that was really… dark."

"…Yeah. I mean, Trina had to deal with her father willingly dying and abandoning her for the second time now" Honey Lemon added. "Even if it was for the best, it's kind of hard not to feel sad for her."

"In the end, both of them decided this world didn't need them anymore, huh?" Hiro mused. "It's funny. Obake worked so hard to destroy San Fransokyo. Nearly all of his creations tried to do the same. But then the one creation of his he deliberately built to be and act just like him ends up saving it instead, and may continue to keep saving it, if Trina does end up listening to what he said. Talk about an odd legacy to leave behind." Hiro started walking back home, and motioned for the others to follow.

"Come on, guys. We have some serious excuse-making to do when we get back…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the story ends, and I reach the very, very first words I ever wrote for it. Robake's "your father is here" line to Trina was the first paragraph ever written for this fic, and has remained unchanged from its inception. Everything else shifted quite dramatically from draft to draft. I did not imagine this would become my first multi-chapter fic, but by the time I realized I would need at least 5 chapters to do this justice, I was committed.
> 
> The second meaning of the title is referenced in Hiro's final words in this chapter. Obake has most definitely created an odd legacy for himself. He tried to destroy San Fransokyo, but with his dying words to Baymax, he chose to save Hiro, even though he could have let Baymax save him and lived to plot another day. Robake decided to uphold the legacy of Obake's last moments of life, rather than what had come before.
> 
> The ending of Silent Hill: Shattered Memories was a big influence on how this ending turned out. I was this close to making Robake say the words "I'm not even a ghost" to Trina. So basically, try to read Robake's final monologue with the instrumental version of "Acceptance" playing in your head. You'll get why if you played the game.
> 
> There's still something else to do, though. You guys remember I said I like happy endings, and well, this was most definitely not one. So there's just a small scene after this. An epilogue to make sure all loose ends are tied up.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later, Trina receives a surprising visitor while she's in prison.

Trina stared idly at her cell's wall. She had been passing the time by throwing a baseball at it and catching it over and over. It wasn't very stimulating.

She heard a knock on the door. "Visitor for you", the guard's voice said from outside her cell.

"Is that you, Noodle?" Trina asked, running up to the door and opening the hatch to see who was behind it. "I told you I didn't want you breaking me out of… here." She paused as she noticed the person who was actually behind the door.

"Uh, hey", Hiro said, waving at her awkwardly.

"Hiro? Why are you here?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure myself. I just thought maybe I'd be a good idea to visit you every once in a while." He told her.

"Why? I did nothing to deserve your friendship. I've been dishonest with you since day one. Why would you care about visiting me, of all people?"

"Well", Hiro said, sitting on a nearby bench, "The truth is, I realized that if not for one thing, we could have ended up exactly the same."

"Really?" Trina said skeptically. "What's that?"

"I bet when you look at me, you see some invincible genius who always has a plan for everything."

"Not really." Trina said, in a playfully-mocking tone.

"Yeah, well," Hiro said, rubbing his head with his right hand as he continued to speak, as though what he had to say next was very embarrassing. "I never did explain to you who Tadashi was, did I?"

"The guy who made all those 'nice' chips you put inside my buddy-guardians?"

"Well, he didn't make them, he just made the first one. The one he put inside Baymax. Tadashi was… my brother. He died trying to save people from a fire. All he ever could think about was helping people."

Hiro looked down at the ground as he continued speaking. "And for a long time, all I could think about was avenging his death no matter the cost. And I almost did something unthinkable because of that, something that there was no turning back from. I ordered Baymax to kill the man who was responsible."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. You? You made Hugs try to kill someone? But you're a complete wet-blanket!"

"Revenge… has a way of changing people." Hiro stated softly.

"Why didn't you go through with it?"

"Oh, I wanted to go through with it. But my friends were there. They made me see reason. They made me realize Tadashi wouldn't have wanted that. And, as evil as Obake was, I don't think he wanted you to dirty your hands with murder, either. Am I wrong?" Hiro asked, looking at her.

Trina thought back to one of the first things her father ever said to her. 'A successor is one thing, but I would rather any son or daughter of mine have their own identity.' "No. No, I don't think he would. But I didn't care about that, didn't care about what he wanted, I just-"

"You thought revenge would make you feel better. Trust me, I know." Hiro replied.

"…What happened to the guy who killed your brother?" Trina asked.

"He wanted revenge, too. But then he realized he didn't need it. He's also in prison now. He'll have to wait 30 years, but then he'll get to see his daughter again. He thought she died in a lab accident. Almost destroyed the whole city over it. But we helped save her. Now he couldn't care less about revenge."

"Some people have all the luck." Trina stated morosely.

"Yeah, and that's why I came here. Because you lost someone very important to you, and then you had no one else. Except for your little brother, I guess, but let's be honest, he's barely sentient." Hiro joked.

"Hey, lay off my Noodle Bro! He's dumb, but he means well."

"Anyway… I guess what I'm trying to say is that… my brother wanted to help a lot of people. And because of that, I think what he would want is for me to help you, too. And I do want to help, you, Trina. Because you're me. You're me without any friends."

"And if your brother was hell-bent on world domination instead of helping people." Trina pointed out.

"AND if I was a girl. And a robot." Hiro continued. Trina laughed a little at this.

"Soo… a little birdie told me you like these?" Hiro pulled out a blueberry scone from his pocket and showed it to her.

Trina smiled. "I can't eat these. But thanks for the gesture." Despite her words, Trina took the offered foodstuff anyway. "You know, you're not as bad a person as I thought you were."

"Neither are you!" Hiro said back.

They continued to converse for as long as the visiting hours lasted.


End file.
